All That's Good and Bad
by msu
Summary: A Repost of a Revised fic. The first in the Trilogy Buffy, Spike and the Scoobs know something evil is brewing on the Hellmouth. They will need each other to survive. Esp. the vampire and the slayer. Go on and read..then review..please? Complete!
1. Surprises

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up  
  
A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

The summer after all the badness, seemed to carry on normally as normal can be on the Hellmouth. Buffy kept her promise to Dawn and with some training had indeed showed her the world of a slayer. Giles had taken Willow back to England to heal properly. Xander, who finally came out of his guilty stupor of leaving Anya on their wedding day, was slowly becoming fun-loving Xander once again. Anya, with the help of everyone, was getting the shop back in order. She and Xander were becoming friends in their own time. Everyone seemed happier.  
  
School was starting very soon. Buffy was offered a job on the school staff after Dawn had showed to have made a complete 180 in her attitude and schoolwork. (Summer school was no surprise to the younger Summers after her ridiculous Freshman year.) Buffy was very proud of her. Everything was looking up.  
  
Dawn and Buffy hardly brought up Spike's name in conversation. They both sincerely missed his presence though. It was hard not to, even if both of them were angry at his sudden departure without any word. Although deep in Buffy's closet hung a rather familiar article of clothing that her once adversary often wore but had left out of haste, it seemed to lessen the degree of anger. Buffy couldn't figure out why she had indeed kept it. Probably in hopes he would come to retrieve it so they could actually talk. But did she really want to talk to him? She, in her heart, had forgiven him, but the forgetting part was still impending. Dawn, on the other hand, had a harder time dealing with his actions and thought him a coward for taking the easy way out by parting. So they never talked about it.  
  
"Good morning, Dawn," Buffy sing songed.  
  
"Morning, Buffy," she replied.  
  
"So one week left of freedom before school starts," Buffy stated. "Are you feeling ready for a brand spanking new year to begin?"  
  
"As ready as I ever will be," she smiled. "This year will be so much better and I'm kinda looking forward to it."  
  
"Good, so am I, lil sis, so am I."

Not quite a week later on a dark road leading into Sunnydale, a motorcycle pulled up in front of the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. The vampire sitting on it, cigarette dangling out of his mouth looked at it forlornly. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head slightly as he revved the engine and continued on down the road.  
  
The following evening, in the dark basement of the newly built high school, Spike had set up a makeshift residence. He had dreaded returning to the crypt. He hadn't wanted to see anybody, much less talk to anybody. In fact, he wasn't quite sure why he had really even come back to this hell or even why he was now residing at the school. But something had drawn him back, or someone and he knew it. He just wasn't in the mood, or the mind, to face her just yet. So much he wanted to do and to say to her and to his lil bit, but it would have to wait. Sleep was what he wanted at this very moment. He wondered if they, any of them, had even missed him.  
  
"That's right, Spike, thinking about yourself again. Poor, pitiful, lonesome me. And why in fact would any of them miss a thing like you?" he mumbled as he drifted into restless slumber.  
  
XoX  
One Week Later  
  
"Dawn, are you up yet?" Buffy yelled up the stairway.  
  
"Yes, I'm up," she yelled back. She peeked around the stairs at Buffy. "And I'm already dressed, thank you very much."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed," Buffy tilted her head slightly and gave her a wink.  
  
Dawn bounced down the stairs. "You look nice, Ms. Professional, for your first big day," she commented to Buffy as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Why, thank you. I'm kinda nervous. I hope I can live up to the expectations they seem to have of me," Buffy worried out loud.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, you will be a great counselor. I know from experience, "Dawn replied, scrunching up her nose and giving her a smirk as she turned to fix her breakfast.  
  
XoX  
Darkness enveloped him, but he could still hear them. People talking, a lot of people, a lot of voices. Some were yelling, screaming, some whispering. Loud noises, chains, banging doors. They were coming for him, surrounding him. They wanted to hear him beg, plead for forgiveness. So many tortured faces. Ones he should recognize. They were victims. His victims. A loud ringing noise and all vanished except for one. It was her, his light, his one and only, crying.  
  
"William---why?"  
  
"Buf..Buffy!" He sat up quickly, falling off his makeshift cot. "Dammit all to bloody hell," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
He remembered where he was suddenly; still living in the school basement. He was smart enough to figure out that today was the first day back for the juveniles. So, what to do now? No ideas, thinking was not on his "To Do" list. In fact, there was nothing on his list. He felt so stir crazy. He wanted to do something, but, god he wasn't ready to face Buffy. What would he say to her? Apologize, beg for forgiveness? Why would she forgive him? He could act like nothing happened. Yeah, right. He should just be himself. He wasn't a poofter like his grandsire. He wasn't going to beg her for forgiveness even though he should. No, he wasn't and if she was willing and ready to stake him on the spot, he was willing and ready to be staked. Oh, god, what if Dawn knew and she hated him? It was hard enough to realize Buffy should hate him, but the bit?  
  
"Bollocks, this is such...ggrraargh," he growled while pulling at his hair and sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. He started to lightly bang his head against the brick wall, the banging then becoming harder. He felt like he was losing it, losing his grip. 'Sleep, going back to bed, can't handle this right now', he thought. He crawled back onto the cot and restlessly fell into another bout of fitful sleep.  
  
XoX  
  
Early evening came around, and Buffy was sitting in her office still. The day went as well as could be expected. She really wanted to stroll around the new school. So stroll she would.  
  
She walked the hallways peeking into rooms as she walked by them. The building was really beautiful. Xander and his company did an excellent job rebuilding the school, she thought. Not too many people wandering around at this time of day, either, just a stray custodian or staff member. She ended up in a deserted hallway on the opposite side of the school. That's when she heard something. Soft, like music, barely audible, but it sounded like classical.  
  
Where was it coming from? The music room was not on this side of the building so she vowed to find it. Besides, it seemed eerily familiar, a sad but beautiful song. Not coming from anywhere on this floor, though, she thought, looking through door windows and around corners.  
  
"I'll try downstairs," she mumbled. As a matter of fact, as she descended, the music did get louder. There were rooms down here, too, and it was much darker. Yes, the music was louder now. She felt a familiar feeling. Someone or something was down there with her and very close by...hold up, was that crying? She rounded the corner and found a door ajar. Yes, definitely someone whimpering. Someone was in pain, whether physical or something else.  
  
"Excuse me, are you alri...Spike? Spike!?! Oh god, are you..?"  
  
"Slayer---Buffy---go away!" he hissed and retreated to a darker corner of the room, huddling into it.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" she desperately asked him.  
  
"No, no I'm fine, just go, please---go away, please", he begged of her.  
  
"OK, I'll go," she hesitated.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured as she left. He waited for her to retreat fully.  
  
"Great, just bloody wonderful," Spike sniffed. "Ironic how she finds me in the middle of one of my---whatever this is. How long is this bleeding torment going to last?" he sniffled again. "And I hate sounding like a bleeding wanker, all this sniffling and snuffling. When will it end?"  
  
Buffy was amazed and astonished that she ran into Spike, of all people, at the very same place she was employed. But then again why should she be? 'Should I tell anyone? And why did he seem so distressed?' she silently asked herself as she made her way out the front doors. No, she thought better of it. He would show himself soon enough and she would find out then.  
  
XoX  
A few days later, Dawn and a couple of her classmates stayed after school to do some extra credit work. After finishing up, they walked around to check things out.  
  
"I heard that the school is haunted, that they built it on some burial ground," the girl said.  
  
"Actually," Dawn replied, matter-of-factly, "it's built on the Hellmouth!" The two looked at her like she had grown a horn out of her head. "But that's just what I've heard," she conceded while looking away.  
  
The boy that tagged along laughed at the both of them. "You both are off your---wait, did anyone else hear that?" All three stopped and waited breathlessly. An odd noise filtered through the halls, a combination of peculiar music, shuffling, clanging, and moaning sounds.  
  
"Did you see that?" the girl gasped.  
  
"What!" the other two exclaimed in unison while turning to look in the same direction.  
  
"It looked like---people, but---I swear I could see right through them." she whispered. "They went down that hall, 3 or 4 of them." The trio slowly inched to the corner to peek around.  
  
"Whatcha' doin'?" All three bodies jumped and gasped as they turned and growled at Buffy, who was standing there, hands on her hips with a sly smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn rolled her eyes. "Guys, this is my sister, Buffy. Buff, Kit and Carlos. My lab partners. We heard some strange noises and Kit swore she saw what looked like ghosts. Down that way." Just then the hall lights flickered and went out.  
  
"Well, how 'bout we get on out of here. I'll do some investigating tomorrow. I'll find out what kinds of "ghosties" are haunting the school."

'Or what little naughty vampire is playing tricks on us', she mused to herself.  
  
TBC


	2. Questions

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and it's characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

"Spike? Hello, are you down here?" Buffy yelled, "I know you're here, I can feel..."

"Then why'd you bother to ask if I was down here?" he growled.

"Just being polite," she smirked.

"Oh, that's what they call it," he rolled his eyes for his own satisfaction.

"I have some questions for you," she softly said as she walked into the area he was hiding in.

He mumbled back, "M'not ready to give any answers."

She tried to see him in the shadows but he remained hidden. "OK, um, I won't ask any personal questions, then. I just need to know, have you seen or heard anything odd lately since you've been here?"

"You mean the spooks wandering 'round having a gay ol' time of it?" he said without hesitation.

"Then there really are ghosts haunting..."

"Yeah", he interrupted, "so if that's all you needed, then goodbye."

"My, aren't we impolite today?...But I have one more question. Have any ideas how to make them leave?"

"Well," he pondered. He finally stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Buffy. She didn't mean to, but she gaped at him. He looked horrible, like he had not fed in a while, or slept as a matter of fact, though his clothes looked well lived in. His hair was messy and longer, but not blonde, except for the very tips. Hmm, Buffy wondered, he's a natural brunette. She would have giggled had she not been concerned about his appearance at that moment.

"There is some ritual, I believe. Heard of it before but can't remember it. You could look it up. I think it's called "The loupe-garou demanifestation". You might want to check it out and it should point you in the right direction." He sounded so much like his normal self.

"Oh, okay...great...thanks", she turned to walk away, but looked over her shoulder at him when she reached the doorway and added, "And Spike, get a grip. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you were brooding."

"I'm not brooding. I'm...just...deep in thought."

"Mmhmm, whatever, see ya' around then."

A few seconds later, still pouting, "I'm **not** brooding." Then yelling at no one, "And I am **not **bloody well going to turn into Peaches, no way, no how. I'm just," more to himself, "...insanely thoughtful. Yep, that's me, on the road to insanity, just like..."

He snorted and shook his head slightly. "You've really gotta snap out of this, Spike." Silence. "Bloody wonderful, now I'm giving myself a pep talk." He looked to the ceiling and flung his arms up in exasperation. "Isn't there somebody that can help me?"

XoX

Buffy had kept her secret of Spike's arrival back in Sunny D from her friends and her little sister. She had been busy in her spare time researching for the spell and even Xander and Anya had both decided to lend their researching skills as well.

"So, Buff, where in the world do we even start to look for this 'skip-to-my- lou-gherig's disease', whatever, thingy?" Xander asked, in his usual research mode.

Anya pointed out concisely, "It's called 'loup-garou demanifestation' spell."

Buffy pushed a worn book towards them, "Well, I don't think we need to worry so much about that anymore. I found it."

"Ooooh-kay, glad I could be of some help. These researches should always be this easy. So," looking at the spell. "it looks simple enough. Don't need much either. Says it should be performed at the witching hour? Which hour?"

"Midnight," Buffy and Anya said in unison.

"Oh"

XoX

11:45 p.m. that same night, Sunnydale High

Buffy, Xander, and Anya were preparing things for the spell that Anya had volunteered to perform so none of them were aware that Dawn was hiding in the shadows watching them. Buffy had informed her what they were doing but insisted she stay home and go to bed since it was a school night. Had she ever listened to Buffy before this?

On the opposite side of the room and a little farther away lurked a familiar vampire. He was curious, too, and wanted to be there in case...well, just in case.

"It looks like everything's in place, now let me look over the chant again", Anya picked up the book and started reading it.

Suddenly a scream, a loud crash and Dawn yelling for Buffy.

"Dawn! Is it Tuesday, because I swear..." Buffy was miffed and picked up any weapon that was close as Xander followed suit. Spike stopped himself from moving in to help. He wasn't sure how the whelp would handle him jumping into the fray unannounced and he wasn't really feeling ready to be staked at that very moment. He knew Buffy could handle the situation, but if she needed him he wouldn't hesitate at risking his demise.

Buffy ran into the adjoining room with Xander lagging behind, and stopped in amazement. There were spirits everywhere, and the weird thing was...they all looked very familiar to her.

"Isn't that Principle Snyder? And Larry and, and...Miss Calendar!? Buff...these are people who never made it out of Sunnydale alive."

"Wow!...Um, Anya, isn't it about that time?" she yelled to her.

They heard Anya start the incantation, just as Buffy and Xander were beginning to wrestle their way through to get to Dawn. Swinging their weapons at the spirits didn't do any good, they went right through them, but the duo was getting closer to the frightened girl. It seemed like it was going on forever and then nothing. Dawn was huddled against the wall while both Buffy and Xander swung their weapons through the air. Anya stepped into the room.

"Well, there you go then," and she smiled at the three of them. All four stood and looked around the empty room.

"Why can't all the beasties and nasties be this easy to dispose of all the time?" Buffy wondered out loud.

Spike slunk back into the shadows.

XoX

Somewhere over in England

Willow groggily sat up in her bed and looked around. The clock on the night stand read 8:06 a.m. She had been there recovering over the summer from her hell-bent escapade and she found it was a slow process, though she did feel better with each passing day. Giles was around often (not only because his flat was nearby) to check in on her and even though she had come dangerously close to killing him, and everyone else, he had forgiven her and taken the former witch under his wing, guiding her through the healing steps.

Today she woke up more troubled than usual. Instead of feeling rested, she felt agitated, almost irritable. What a strange dream she had. Her sleep had been invaded by odd scenes, not necessarily nightmarish, but leaning on the edge of that realm. All her friends were there including Spike and it seemed to her like someone or something was sending her some kind of cryptic message, a message she would eventually have to decode. Well, in any case, she would definitely bring it up at her daily meeting with Giles.

Giles had been up for a bit, shuffling paperwork as usual. He had been working out of his flat ever since he returned to England, doing his normal research for the Council. He had grown lonely over the months missing his "family" back in the states, but was happy he could bring Willow back home with him. He considered her like a daughter as well and he loved being the doting "father". He knew in his heart that for Willow to even start her recovery she needed love, support, and above all forgiveness, and he had given it all. This morning was none the usual; he looked forward to his daily visit with her.

When Giles walked into the lounge area, a smidgen of concern came over him. Willow looked troubled today, sitting there in an over-sized chair all curled up staring at nothing in particular. Everything about this scene was normal except the look upon her face.

"Good morning, Willow. How are you feeling today?" Did he sound too chipper?

"Morning Giles, I'm fine," she tried to sound reassuring.

"Is the look on your face something I should be worried about?" So he caught on.

"Oh...I was just being thinky girl. You know how I am; can get totally lost in my own head. But I do have one thing to talk about."

"Alright." He sat across from her so they could be at eye level.

"You know I dream every night and they're usually non-threatening dreams, usually about Tara, right?" He shook his head. Her voice lowered as she leaned towards him. "The one last different. No Tara, but all my friends this time, and something was just not right. Something was off."

"In what way?" he enquired.

"It was like they were all trapped together in the same room but you know...separate. All of them were there and they looked lost, like they were searching. Something or someone...was holding them. Buffy, Xander, Dawn. Even Anya and Spike were there but they were kept a good distance from the other three. I couldn't see what it was. It kept changing and I think it came from the Hellmouth. It called me, beckoned me to come and save them. But my friends turned their backs on me, everyone except Spike and Anya. They just looked at me with sadness and fear. They all hate me. My friends. They despise me for what I did. They will never trust me, never look at me the same way and I'll never be able to face them, ever again. I'm not sure if I will even be able to go back home." and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Oh, Willow". Giles pulled her into a comforting hug.

XoX

Anya sat behind the counter counting the till at the end of the day as Dawn swept the shop floor and straightened items on the shelves. The former had complied with the shopkeeper to work off any debt she accrued with her sticky fingers phase.

"Buffy should be here any minute, An," she said over her shoulder. "She promised I could go do some slayage tonight...supervised of course. I am so ready to kick some major demon ass."

Anya stopped in mid-count and looked up at the teenager.

"Oh, sorry. You **so** know I don't include you in the "demon" crowd, right?"

"Uh huh". She didn't sound like she believed Dawn didn't have a problem with her vengeance status.

"Changing the subject," she mumbled to herself. "So, how goes it with you and Xander?"

"We're...on friendly terms."

"Friendly or frien---"

The bell over the entrance jingled. "Hey guys. What's up?" Buffy smiled at the both of them. "So Dawnster, ready to go with?"

"Yep, so ready. See ya tomorrow afternoon, Anya."

"Bye, Anya," Buffy waved as she headed out the door.

The peace and quiet settled in. Anya finished up her paperwork and cleaning behind the counter, sighing to herself mainly. So much had happened over the past months since she had become a lonely vengeance demon once again. She liked the power but the benefits were not all that great seeing that she had lost so much and now even her friends looked at her like a freak of nature. No wonder she and Spike got along so well. Oh, **so** don't want to go there. What had happened between them was **such** a monumentally huge mistake, and it only took the pain away for a moment replacing it with guilt. She knew he had felt the same.

She stood at the counter a bit longer pondering if she would ever be able to get in their good graces again, though she still wasn't sure if she wanted to fight along with them or against them. She had helped on a few occasions to beat the nasties of Sunnydale but her demon side wanted to do the revenge for the poor souls who needed it. 'Will have to work through those issues in the near future', she thought. Right at this moment, she just wanted to go home, relax and not think about all these problems. Easier said than done.

Anya set off on her short walk home. It was a nice night and she hoped she didn't run into anything she didn't want to have to deal with. Along the way, she heard a woman crying but it was too dark to make out anything. It seemed to be coming from one of the alleys so Anya reached into her bag and pulled out her cross and stake, just in case, because you never knew what creatures lurked in those parts. She walked a ways down the alley when she came across a normal looking woman who was sitting and leaning up against the wall. She had been crying for quite some time it seemed.

"Miss, are you alright?" Anya asked the bewildered lady.

"Who are you? What do you want? I don't have anything."

"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help. What's happened? Vampire, a demon, a..."

"A what? It's just my boyfriend." Anya looked at her oddly. "He's such a jerk. I've told him time after time I don't want anything to do with him anymore. He says he loves me so much he can't bear to lose me. He's always stalking me, trying to make me come down to his level. Creep. He's not very nice to me most of the time and I don't want to be with him anymore...I don't think. I wish...I wish he would just go live deep in the ground far, far away with all the other worms, cause that's what he is...a disgusting, slimy worm."

"Done."

TBC


	3. No Excuses

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and it's characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

A newly bleached-blonde souled vampire paced the floor of his new home contemplating his next move. He had decided to finally pull himself together because even he was getting sick of his bouts of insanity. It was time to get a grip on things and acting like a bloody wanker wasn't getting him anywhere. He had resolved to act like nothing had happened the past months including the last incident that occurred in the Summers' bathroom that fateful night, and he would not allow himself to feel guilty over something he believed wasn't any of his fault. Of course that could all be the demon talking yet he shrugged the guilt off. He wasn't going to be anybody's lapdog, punching bag or whatever else they considered him to be. The soul he owned gave him a conscience but he wasn't in any mood to deal with it at that very moment. He had better things to do... mainly killing any demons that crossed his path.

Buffy and Dawn had been walking through the cemetery for over 45 minutes without any action with the exception of the two fledgling vampires they dusted before that.

"So, this is fun," Buffy said sarcastically. Dawn looked at her sideways. "Come out vampires. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Hello, cuties," Spike stepped out from behind a crypt and both girls jumped.

"Jeez...Spike!? Lurk much? What the hell are you doing?" Buffy was exasperated.

"Just casing the joint for would be baddies. Hey there nibblet."

Dawn stood motionless, poised with her stake at the ready, vehemently staring at the vampire she once considered her friend. Spike stared back knowing full well how his lil' bit felt about him, the hatred apparent in her eyes.

"Don't call me that or I swear I will stake you right here and now."

"Alright then," and he turned his attention back to Buffy just as Anya came up behind the girls.

"Hello all. What's going...Spike? How? When? Where?"

"All very good questions, pet. I take it Buffy didn't let anyone in on my return back to this fair town?" he asked with a smirk.

"Anya, what are you doing here?" Buffy ignored the vampire with annoyance.

"I was taking a shortcut, besides I knew you were out here, so I had nothing to worry about, right?" She answered sweetly. "Say, Spike, what's with the..." she asked as she waved her hand up and down towards him.

'Oh God she knows', he thought quickly. "So Slayer, keeping my whereabouts a secret, eh? Is there something you want to tell me, luv? Missed me..."

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy and Dawn snapped in unison.

"Spike", Anya began again, her eyes wide. "You have..."

His voice grew louder and more irritated. "So what's the soddin' problem with you bints? I try to say hello, and I get this, this, whatever this is? What have I possibly done now for you..."

Dawn piped in, with disgust rolling off of her. "Let's see, maybe trying to force yourself onto my sister? Maybe, just possibly trying to rape her?"

"I did no such thing. Besides, she likes it a bit of rough and..." Before he could finish or take any of it back, a fist connected with his nose.

"I said, shut up, Spike." Buffy backhanded him across the face.

"You...were...wrong." She accented each word with a punch in between. Buffy kicked him in the stomach and he fell hard to the ground.

"You **did** force yourself on me, you bastard." She leered over him. "I told you to stop, gave you plenty of chances to stop, but you didn't listen. I had to kick you off. And you think you did nothing wrong?" He laid there dumbfounded.

Buffy spun away huffing. "Come on, Dawn. We're going home. Anya, you better hurry on home, too."

Anya turned back to Spike who was now sitting up holding his head in his hands. "Spike...why didn't you tell..."

"Just sod off, Anya, and leave me the bloody hell alone...please." The last word was hardly audible.

"Goodnight," she whispered and turned to leave.

"Guess that means I'm not as welcomed as I thought. So, what's new?" He slowly stood and watched his two girls walk away from him.

XoX

A few days later, before dusk, Spike had been marching back and forth once again, mulling over his failed attempt at talking to the Slayer and her little sis. He knew he should have just bit his tongue when he lost his cool, but he was never capable of keeping his trap shut when he needed to. He had been feeling remorseful all along, not only for the things he said the other night but for all the other times especially the night he did the unthinkable. He had hurt Buffy, the woman he loved so desperately, when he had promised her he would never, ever hurt her. But he did and now he had to suffer the consequences again.

Confusion was setting in and fought to stay in control of his feelings. What should he do now?

Spike walked over to a table and pulled back the black velvet cloth that lay folded in half across it. In the middle of the fabric sat a rather large ornate cross he had stolen, or borrowed as he told himself at the time, from a nearby church. He wanted to purge this guilt from his body and the only way he could come up with at the moment was self-mutilation. As he picked the cross up, tendrils of smoke wafted up and he gritted his teeth though he didn't make a sound. That changed, though when he placed it on his bare chest, a blood curdling scream erupted from his mouth. Shakily he placed the cross back down as quiet tears rolled down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and wept silently.

XoX

Xander came through the Magic Box doors with a young lady on his arm chatting away just as Anya looked up at the distraction. Xander smiled and waved. "Hey, An."

The demon's eyes grew big. "Nancy? How are you?"

"I'm fine, Anya, thanks. Ronnie hasn't been around since we last talked. I ran into Xander last night so we sat and talked for over two hours. It was nice...I never had that kind of thing with Ronnie."

"Oh, well that's...well that's just great," Anya tried to sound happy for the girl. She noticed Xander flirting with this woman and knew it was a ploy to make her jealous.

"We came, or actually I came to drive you home. Nancy I just ran into down the way. Unless you'd like to come to The Bronze for a bit-o-fun with us, get a few drinks, dance a few dances? Whatta ya' say?"

"No, don't think so, I'm quite exhausted. Been a long day. You two go and fun it up if you want." Did she sound bitter? He **was** her ex by the way so he had every right to have fun with anybody he chose to. It still was hard.

"Okay, that's fine. I still would like to drive you home, if that's alright with you." He sounded sincere.

"Sure, whatever. Just let me put a few things away, and I'll lock up."

Xander and Nancy headed out and Anya soon followed only to witness Nancy cowering behind Xander. She followed what they had their sight trained on and when she saw it, she cringed. Not too far from them squirmed a very large, very ugly worm baring many rows of razor sharp teeth and on top of that, it seemed to be hissing at the couple. No, not hissing per say, but saying something. It was saying Nancy's name.

Xander, as calm as he could be at that insane moment, told Anya to slowly let them back into the shop. He had no weapons on him and knew he couldn't fight this thing alone. He really wished Buffy was here as well so once inside, he would try to track her down.

XoX

Dawn was definitely getting the hang of the patrolling thing as once again her sister and she made the nightly rounds of Sunnydale. This time they kept an eye out for one vampire in particular because Buffy knew he was close-by; she could feel his presence. It was a distinct feeling she had just for him. He had been too quick the other night when he caught her off guard.

The other night; she couldn't believe she was back to beating on him again, but that mouth of his. He never knew when to shut it. Yet she felt terrible that she was back to pummeling the vampire. Something was off about him.

Buffy knew there was something different about him the first day she ran into him, but he had reverted back to his usual cockiness that night. How dare he deny his assault on her. She knew their "relationship" was an unusual one but she never, no, never thought that he would do a thing like that. There had to be a reason, other than his evilness, but she didn't want to really hear it...at least not yet. Her cell phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

In a dense cover of trees and shrubs, he stood watch over his two girls. He realized he may never get another chance to talk to or even see either one of them again but this way he could still be there to protect them as they patrolled. He was also sure Buffy knew he was nearby, almost in the same way he always knew she was near. He should have been able to keep his bloody hole shut, because he knew nothing good ever came out when he was pissed. He should grovel at her feet, beg her for forgiveness, kiss the ground she walked on.

'No', he thought with a snort, 'that wouldn't even work, I'm afraid...need to work this out with her truthfully and honestly.'..."Bollocks, what am I saying? I **am** turning into the Grand Poof!"

He heard a phone ring, noticed Buffy stop and pull the contraption out of her bag. All of a sudden both girls took off toward town...and Spike was close on their heels.

XoX

Xander made sure the gals were as far away from the front of the shop while they helped him gather weapons together and hopefully Buffy would arrive soon. At that thought, the back door slammed open causing the three standing in the middle of the room to turn and jump.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Buffy asked breathlessly.

"There's a giant earthworm, big and slimy, lots of teeth, sharp, out in front." Xander seemed to be calm, for Xander even though he spoke in broken sentences.

"Where did it come from?" Dawn asked thinking that one of them would know the answer.

The stranger stared at her wide-eyed and shaking. "From underground." Good enough answer.

Anya noticed Buffy staring at the other girl. "Oh, this is Nancy. Nancy, Buffy."

"Oh okay. Let me go out the back way and check things out, get a closer look to see what we're dealing with. Dawn, stay here and help gather weapons together. I will be right back."

She slipped back out the door they came in and ran through the back alley to see the monster that was causing all the problems. Just as she neared the end, Spike ran around the corner, almost crashing into her.

"Damn it, Spike."

"Buffy, let me help. I want to help." He sounded sincere.

"Why should I let you?" She glared at him, arms crossed in front of her.

"Because...you need my strength and I really want to help. Keep it distracted while you kill it." Sounding even more sincere.

"I don't want your help." There, the same old stubborn Buffy.

"Come on, Buffy. Just...give me a chance?" Was he whining?

"Well...I suppose I could use a distraction," she said reluctantly. Wow, the whining worked; he would definitely have to remember that. "But so help me, Spike, you mess up or do anything, **anything** stupid, so help me the street cleaner will be sweeping you up."

He looked at her for a beat. "Got it."

"Let's go, quietly. Distract it long enough for Xander to make it out with some weapons." They slowly ventured out of the alley as Buffy motioned Spike to go around the opposite way. Spike picked up a few large stones sitting around a tree on his way towards the creature.

"Hey, HEY," he chucked the rocks at the worm's head. It turned towards him and hissed. Spike found a narrow alley to escape into while the gang made their way out. Just in time because the monster was ready to do battle, but so was Buffy. She tossed Spike a spear so that he wouldn't be empty-handed. 'She does care,' he smirked.

The beast seemed very interested in the strange woman standing with Anya and what was it saying this time? Suddenly, Nancy's eyes and mouth grew in size.

"Oh my g...that thing!? It's, no it can't, can it? It's Ronnie...but how?" she cried tearfully.

Anya looked at it then at her in surprise. "I did it, I turned him into...**that**."

Xander overheard Anya say this. He felt disappointed. "Anya, is this thing...is it a vengeance wish?"

"Yes," she choked out.

"Can you...can it be undone?"

"I...I don't know...I've never..." she stuttered.

"Anya, Anya, can you try? Just try?" Xander pleaded. He looked over at Buffy fighting the demon worm. It wasn't wearing down any. "Please, An, try."

"I will try," and she began chanting something under her breath.

Buffy and Spike continued the battle and when it knocked her down and lunged at her snarling and hissing, Spike became desperate. He yelled at it again, drew back and thrust the spear towards it. At that very moment, the monster became a man, and as the spear pierced his right shoulder, Spike fell to his knees in tremendous pain. The chip had been activated. Spike was stunned beyond belief as well as Buffy. He knew he never meant to hurt this human. The man looked at him, the pain and confusion evident in his eyes and Spike panicked.

TBC


	4. Something's Not Right

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Sorry my fight scenes suck so much in the prev. chapter. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and it's characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Spike stared at the piece of wood sticking out of the man's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm...so sorry," he groaned through his own pain as he swiftly stood up and ran off. Buffy did the same, following him down the alley and catching up with him at the end of it. He was back on his knees, shoulders slumped, head lowered as she slowly walked around to face him.

"Spike...what's going on?" she asked softly. He looked up at her and shrugged, a maniacal chuckle escaping his throat. She could see the anguish in his face.

"There's something different about you. I felt it when I ran into you that first day. It's in your eyes. You've been trying to hide it. Anya knows, doesn't she?" He shook his head.

"When I left...after that night at your house...I went...to Africa."

"Africa? Why Africa?" she asked him.

"I went to Africa...a demon there. I went to get...I got..." A long pause as Buffy stood there patiently awaiting his next words. "My soul, a soul. I have a soul, Buffy," His voice trailed off.

He stood up slowly, not wanting to look at her. He didn't want to see her reaction, be it good or bad as he continued, "The other night...I didn't mean what I said. You know me, always rash with the outbursts. And I didn't mean to hurt that man; I didn't know he was, that it was..."

"None of us did, I don't think. I believe you, though but I have to go back there and check on him. You'll be alright?" He nodded as she turned to walk away, then hesitated, turning to look at him. "Sometime...soon...explain things to me." She continued out of the alley.

Spike took an unneeded gasp of breath and forged ahead in the opposite direction. Neither one of them had noticed the set of glowing red orbs staring at them from the folds of darkness.

XoX

Willow woke suddenly. It had been a recurring dream that was haunting her every night now. Nothing made sense. Same people (her friends), same place (Sunnydale), only now the "thing" that held them captive was different somehow, and the voice was new, but it knew her name and called her, dared her to come and help them. A feeling of impending doom came over her in such a rush, but she shook them off just as quickly. Maybe talking to Giles again would reassure her everything was fine back home.

Giles was concerned with what Willow had been telling him of her nightly dreams. Just listening to her explain them made the watcher in him believe they sounded almost prophetic-like. Maybe it was just the way she recounted them that made him feel so uneasy about it all. He had made a decision to research it on the side just in case something was stalking his "family" back in the states. But what could it be? Willow said it looked and sounded familiar every time, even though it was different every time. This "thing" was talking to her personally. Maybe it was time she went home, he believed her to be ready to conquer the real world. She had a handle on the magic, even though she held a key to it, the white overpowered the black. She had been cleaned and purified of the black magic and she was stronger. He had a very good feeling he would need to send her back very soon. The questions was, should he go, too?

XoX

Back at the Summer's home late that night, the gang sat around contemplating the turn of events that unfolded earlier. Xander was curious to talk to Anya about what she had done and why. Dawn wanted to know why Buffy allowed Spike to help. Anya didn't want to be there at all. The strange couple wanted to apologize to everyone, but was too caught up in each other at the moment. The only thing on Buffy's mind was Spike, and his shiny new soul. So many questions she needed answers to.

"So..." Xander started.

Dawn turned to Buffy. "Why was Spike helping, Buffy?" At this, Anya looked up.

"Spike was there?" Xander was always out of the loop.

"He wanted to help; we needed the help, so I let him help!"

"Buffy...why..." Xander had been the one to find Buffy that fateful night sitting on the bathroom floor, tears streaming down her face and hiding the bruises.

"Xander, please, not now. Dawn, you too." Buffy scolded them both.

Anya asked calmly, "Did he tell you?"

Buffy stared at her for a second. "What?"

"That he's ensouled?"

"He's what?" Xander exploded again. Dawn shot a look at Buffy.

"Yes, yes he did."

"And you believed him? Buffy, he'd do anything, say anything to get into your...", he faltered, looking over at Dawn. "...good graces again."

"No, no he has one. I see it all around him and in his eyes," Anya finished.

"I know, I do, too...now." Buffy looked at the floor.

"Did you talk to him?" Dawn softly asked.

"A little. I told him he would have to explain some things soon. Anyway," she looked over at the couple."So how are you two holding up?"

Nancy and her boyfriend broke their concentration over each other. "Better, thank you for not killing Ronnie. We have a lot of talking to do. Thank you Anya for turning him back."

Anya smiled slightly. "I can't really say I'm sorry, it's what I do, it's my job and you did make a wish."

"I know, I know, it's OK, everything will be ok."

"How's the shoulder, man?" Xander turned his attention to Ronnie.

"Fine, I think. A little sore, but what can you expect when you've had a spear thrown through it." He looked over at Buffy. "That man, the one that threw it, was he okay? He looked hurt and...sad. I could tell he felt genuinely sorry for hurting me. But what else was he to do? He only did what he thought was right. Tell him there are no hard feelings when you see him."

"I will, I promise."

XoX

Willow and Giles went out for breakfast that morning knowing that they would head over to the museum library afterwards. There were some old texts Giles wanted to skim through and while there they could talk some more.

On their walk over, Giles could tell Willow was thinking about the prospect of returning home. He had brought it up at the restaurant and she let him know she didn't feel she was ready. He knew it was just her fear of facing her friends and he made her see if differently. Besides he had made up his mind he would follow her a day or two behind and that she had nothing to worry about. If she got back home and couldn't find anything, then all would be even better and Giles could have some time to visit. Though he made it sound to her like all was well, he knew in his mind something odd was going on. He just couldn't figure out what quite yet.

At the museum, she went into more detail about the dreams. She described the "thing" that apparently was calling her. It seemed familiar but she actually never could see its face. The way it talked and how it knew everybody, could it possibly be a past foe? Willow mentioned for the first time to Giles about a shadow that always lurked in the background. It moved around freely in her dream but it said nothing and there was no form to it. Her three friends never paid heed to her, but Spike and Anya watched her every move and looked like they were trying to communicate with her, but none of them ever got a chance to speak to her before she woke up. There really were no other significant details than that.

"We will just have to keep looking for anything we can find right now," Giles insisted.

"Wow," Willow looked at all the old, dusty books strewn about on the table, "this I remember. I feel like I'm back in high school sitting in the library and I **so** do not want that repeat-o vision."

"Yes, well, research has its benefits, most of the time. Maybe this will be one of those occasions." He hoped.

XoX

Spike lounged on the front steps of the High School after the battle with the demon worm, smoking a cigarette. After each drag, he took a swig from his flask, not enough to get drunk, but enough to dull the ache in his hand and on his chest from the recent ritual he had performed with the cross. His thoughts were running rampant. At least Buffy seemed to be concerned about him what with the soul and all. He never meant to tell her like that. She was smart, could see right through him. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep it hidden for much longer. He just didn't want it to seem like such a big deal. Yeah, so what, he went to Africa to get a soddin' soul. There was a reason behind that...he would just have to think of a good way to explain it to Buffy when the time came.

He hoped now that possibly his nibblet would consider him a friend again. He wanted to be friends with her again. He really needed it, someone to talk to, who would understand him and the pain and torment he was going through. Right at that particular moment, something caught his attention. Something moved by quietly, but who or what would be out here at this time of night other than a stray demon? It had looked human in form, a human woman. A vampire possibly? He slowly drew the stake out of his back pocket and stealthily made his way around the corner of the building. There she stood with her back to him.

Spike finally asked, "Hey, are you alright?" She didn't smell like a demon.

"Oh, yes." That voice, something about it made his skin crawl. She slowly turned around to face him. "Yes, I'm just...peachy." His breath, if he had a need, caught in his throat.

"Glory!?" he wanted to shout it but it came out almost a whisper.

"Hello, precious." she sneered. She began to laugh her sinister hell-god laugh while striding towards him. Spike shrunk back, not out of cowardice, but expecting death to prevail and then...she was gone.

"What the bleeding hell?!"

TBC


	5. Familiar Faces

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Sorry my fight scenes suck so much in the prev. chapter. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes.

Thanks for the nice reviews, thank you Rachel, astp, and a bunch of thanks skyz!!

Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Giles phoned Buffy's home late afternoon his time, hoping to catch her there. He knew she currently worked at the new schoolbut wasn't sure what time she left in the mornings. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Buffy! Good morning."

"Giles, it's so good to hear from my favorite Watcher. How are things? How's Wills?"

"Fine, we're all fine and dandy. And you? How is everyone there?"

"Oh, doing much better."

"Well, Buffy, dear, I hate to get right to the point."

"No, Giles, I'm sure you don't hate it."

"Well..."

"I'm just kidding Giles, go ahead." Buffy tried not to giggle.

"Two things, actually. I seem to believe our dear Willow is ready to come home."

"Oh...really...that's...wonderful." She tried to sound excited but her voice betrayed her. "When?"

"I have booked a flight for her the morning after tomorrow to arrive there late evening. I can call you with more details later."

"Well, then, I guess we will all meet her there, Xander, Dawn and I. And you are sure? She's really ok?"

Yes, I am positively sure. She has regained her strength and she has control of her magicks."

"Control? So, she can still do spells?"

"Yes, but Buffy, not like before. She has been thoroughly trained. She knows when and where and what to use. There is always a possibility she could fall again, but a very slim possibility. Have faith in her and above all else forgive her. You remember what I told you once..."

"Yes, I know, it's just...it will be hard, Giles. Dawn, I know, will have the hardest time of it."

"I know, Buffy, I know. Good news, though. I will be following behind her within a couple of days."

"Oh, wonderful. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"So, the second thing?"

"What?...Oh yes, well, Willow has been having a recurring dream for at least two weeks now. Has there been anything unusual in the sense of unusual for the hell mouth?"

"Other than Spike showing up with a soul after being gone for about four months?"

"Pardon? Really? How did? Where..."

"Long story, one that I hopefully will be able to fill you in better with when you get here. But, I haven't seen anything too freaky. Same ol' hellmouthy beasties and creatures. Why, something we should be aware of?"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open. Maybe someone, an old enemy, making a grand entrance again."

"Ok, will do...hey, I better get a move on, working girl now...need to go make some money. Don't worry about Willow. We will take good care of her. And we will see you very soon."

"Yes, indeed."

XoX

Buffy arrived at her office running just a little behind schedule, but at least she made it on time. She hated being late. Before she made it to her office though she knew something was out of place. Her door was slightly ajar when it should have been shut and locked. It was also completely dark in there, which only meant her blinds had been closed. She approached the room cautiously and as she placed her hand on the door, a familiar twinge hit her. She swept the light switch on with her free hand and pushed the door hard with the other while sweeping her eyes around the room. Her desk chair was facing away from her.

"There better be a good excuse why you're in here."

"Good morning, Miss Summers. I think I need some counseling."

"I'm sure you do, Spike, but someone a little bit more qualified to deal with your craziness will have to do."

"Oh, that cuts deep, luv," he smirked. "Actually, I **may **seriously be off my nut. Last night, I swear I saw Glory, or a ghost of Glory. She spoke to me...called me "precious"." He made a blech sound and shivered. "Bad memory of that one. The thing is, when she started walking towards me, she just upped and disappeared, just like that." He snapped his fingers and then winced from the pain. Buffy noticed.

"What happened to your hand?"

He folded them away like a child getting caught in the cookie jar. "Nothing", he said too quickly.

Just as quickly, Buffy reached around and grabbed it. "Bloody hell, woman," he growled.

"Looks nasty, should have been cleaned and wrapped. Here, let me." and she pulled out a first aid kit from her desk drawer. Sitting on the edge of her desk, she gently doctored and wrapped his hand without either one of them saying a word. Spike's head was spinning and if he had a heartbeat, it would have been speeding away. Just the slightest touch of her delicate but deadly hands sent spectacular shivers down his spine but he never once let it be known that he was flying so high. When she was done he mumbled, "Thanks."

"Welcome," she mumbled back. Buffy secretly relished the touch between them as well, but he would be kept in the dark also.

"Well, I guess we will have to be on our toes just in case it was her. I'll make sure Dawn is with someone at all times, even though I'm sure she's not the key anymore. Giles called..."

"How is the old man?" She looked at him sideways.

"The "old man" will be here in less than a week and Willow will be back home in a couple of days. Anyway, Giles mentioned Willow has been having these dreams and that we were to keep a lookout for possibly an old enemy being hell-bent on revenge or something. If you see anything else out of the ordinary, let me know."

He got up out of her chair. "Will do."

"Oh, by the way, Ronnie, er, the demon worm, wanted me to tell you not to worry about spearing him. He said you were doing your "duty"." She smiled slightly at him. He just stood there and thought about what she just said then shook his head slowly as he made his way to the door.

"And Spike," he turned back to her. "don't make it a habit of breaking into my office, 'kay?"

"Yes, Miss Summers. Next time I'll make an appointment."

"Thank you, Mr.,um,"Bloody"." They both smiled as he turned and left her office.

XoX

That night, Buffy patrolled on her own leaving a disgruntled Dawn with Anya, sitting in the middle of a clutter of textbooks. School was more important when you were the Slayer's sister and the whining and the bribing from the younger did not work to her advantage. Buffy had decided to keep the news about Spike seeing Glory to herself just until she could get more information.

Tonight was slow, though, once again. It had been that way for awhile. Kind of gave her the creeps at times. She heard her name and turned to see Xander jogging towards her.

"Hey, Buff, could you have need for an extra hand,...or crossbow?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Sure, but you may not get to use it. It's been eerily quiet. I get a bad feeling something big is gonna hit the fan."

He scoffed. "Oh great. Why don't you just jinx us? Great, great, great."

"Just warning you what with the news from Giles and then Spike's..." she saw him cringe with mention of his name. "Wait," she stopped him with her hand. "Did you hear that?" Xander shook his head no. "Up there in the clearing, may be nothing but let's check it out."

Before they reached the wooded area, Buffy's senses were on overload. A hand barely touched her arm and gasping, she turned with stake raised high, causing Xander to jump and triggering off his crossbow, sending the arrow in the air. "Great Gadzooks." he hollered.

"SShhh," Spike hissed. Buffy looked perturbed. "Hey Slayer, thought I might find you here."

"Suggestion, don't sneak up on me when I'm in full alert mode." Xander rolled around and glared at Spike, aiming his now reloaded crossbow at his enemy. Buffy placed her hand on it and pushed Xander back gently. Spike stood his ground, once again facing the fact this whelp could do him in for good. Buffy turned back to him. "What's up, Spike?"

"I was just on my way over to the crypt to pick up a few things I had left. Before I even reached the cemetery entrance, someone behind me called my name. I turned and you will never guess who was standing there. Adam, you know, super robotic man? He asked me if I was going to help him. I said sure then took off to come looking for you. When I turned back around he was gone. What do you think's going on?"

"So, you ran away?" Xander sneered. "Is that what having a soul does, turns you into a big, fluffy coward?"

"You should talk. You could be a happily married man...

"That's it, you're going down, little man." Both guys puffed up, looking ready to kill one another.

"Ok, that's enough. The testosterone haze is beginning to make me choke. **Cool it**...Spike, are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive, unless someone is playing with my head, making me see these apparitions."

"Have you been drinking?" she asked calmly.

"Not a drop...today."

"Yeah, that's believable," Xander piped in.

"Shut your hole, Harris."

"God, am I going to have to restrain the both of you?" and the two boys pointed at each other to blame. Buffy held up her hand to keep them quiet as Spike turned toward the noises his keen hearing picked up. Buffy made her way in with Spike on her right and Xander to her left. What they saw in the clearing was unbelievable.

Xander's mouth dropped, "Egads!"

Buffy shook her head, "Oh...my."

Spike was stunned as well but all he could say was, "Ow, that had to hurt".

There hanging between two trees was a demon with its skin completely ripped off.

TBC


	6. New and Improved

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel.

Thanks again for the reviews.

Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

The day had finally arrived of Willow's return back home. As Buffy had figured, Dawn was a reluctant participant in the welcome home committee, but Buffy smoothed things over until she came around. She wasn't happy about having to go meet Willow at the airport with Buffy and Xander, but she promised she would be as supportive as best she could.

Xander showed up at the house a few hours earlier that Saturday to bring some new books to look through. Over the past few nights, there had been two more occurrences of skinned demons, and their researching was drawing a blank. Today was no different. They would just have to keep digging.

Willow seemed to be feeling more nervous the closer they got to California. She resorted to chanting to herself to calm her nerves, something the grand-wiccans had taught her at the retreat. It helped, a little. She soon found herself so deep in meditation that time had quickly flown by. The captain was announcing they would be landing within five minutes so she closed her eyes and continued.

The plane landed and taxied to her gate and Willow took a few calming breaths before she got out of her seat, and headed out the plane door. When she reached the end of the gate, she briefly scanned the terminal, but didn't see her friends. She thought that maybe they were running a bit behind and decided she would wait for them. She ventured further into the terminal and sat down but after 15 minutes, she decided to go pick up her bags before returning back to the waiting. An hour had gone by, and she had given up hope so she hailed a cab.

Xander and the girls had made it to the airport and checked the flight schedule to make sure everything was still running on time, which it was. All three seemed to be on edge for their own reasons. As the plane taxied to the gate, they all broke out into nonsensical chatter between themselves. People filed out at first slowly, then in droves, but no Willow. They waited a few minutes but she never appeared and as the plane left the gate, they all stood there speechless. Assuming Willow had decided not to come home, they headed back to the Summers' house to see if possibly they had missed a phone call.

XoX

Anya was preparing to close up shop when the front door opened. She peered around the shelf and to her amazement, standing on the top step was Spike. He spotted her peeking.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come by for a chat...some things I need to get off my chest."

Anya placed the books on the shelf and walked over to the register. She looked upset at first so Spike decided he better hurry before he lost his nerve.

"First things first, I'm sorry about the other night. I just didn't want Buffy finding out about me in that way. You understand?"

"Sure. I understand," she replied.

"Second...umm, that "thing" that happened, you know, the two of us with the, umm, the...shagging?"

She piped up, "Oh, you mean the sex?"

"Yeah, that. Sorry 'bout that, too. I mean, not sorry in the sense that it was bad, but just that it happened. It shouldn't have happened. I mean, I feel nothing for you other than...I mean it meant nothing, it just helped with the pain, you know? I feel bad about, you know, the wanker, I mean your ex finding out and all, and am I making any bloody sense, pet?"

"Yes," she wiped her brow. "Phew...I am so happy that it's all out in the open because I feel the same way. I tried to use you to get Xander out of my system; you used me to get Buffy out of yours."

"Yeah, something like that. So, anyway, I hope this doesn't make things...strange."

"Well," the bell above the door jingled again and the two looked up. "Willow, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Red," Spike held his hand up.

"Hey, guys." Anya walked over to where she stood and awkwardly hugged the girl. "Where's Xander, Buffy, and Dawn?" she asked looking around her expecting them to walk through the door as well.

"I don't know...they weren't at the airport. I waited almost an hour."

"Well, that's odd. Let me call them on their cell phones." Anya stepped around the counter to make the calls.

"Here, let me take that." Spike took her bag and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She looked exhausted. She seemed surprised at Spike's actions until she really looked at him. He noticed her staring and actually felt embarrassment flood over him.

"So, when did you get that?" she pointed her finger in his direction. Spike looked over his shoulder not really understanding what she was referring to when it hit him suddenly.

"Oh, a couple of months ago. So you can see it?" Anya had walked up to them when he had asked. Both girls shook their heads yes. "Hmm, I guess it was harder to hide than what I figured it would be."

Willow smiled at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "So, are you two a couple now?" she asked looking back and forth between them. Spike and Anya exchanged glances. "No, no," both answered at the same time as Spike shook his head vigorously. Anya explained, "It was just a one time deal, nothing more."

"Ok, then." Willow reached over on either side of her and patted each chair seat. "Come on, guys, sit. Fill me in on all the haps. I haven't anything better to do and for some odd reason would rather hang with you than be with my buds right at this moment anyway."

Both Anya and Spike complied with her wishes and they spent the next few hours in deep conversation. Willow talked about Tara, her use of black magic and being reformed. Anya brought up her vengeance status and spoke a bit about Xander. Spike mostly talked about Buffy and Dawn and to an extent, why he did what he did. The three outcasts formed a strange bond of friendship that night.

XoX

It was early morning when Willow couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. "Will, why don't you come and stay with me tonight. Tomorrow, we can call Buffy. I left messages with her and Xander and told them we would stop by in the morning."

"Great, thanks, An."

"I'll walk you ladies home." Spike stood up from his chair and picked up Willow's bags.

"Such a gentleman," Willow teased.

"Hey now, don't be spreading that around. Got a reputation to keep, you know," he smirked at them both.

"Oh, I wouldn't even think of tarnishing the Big Bad's reputation." Willow giggled at him as the three headed out the door.

XoX

Anya found Willow cooking breakfast in the early morning. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, my mind is on overload. You either?" Willow asked her.

"No, I have to go see my boss for a quick meeting. He seemed a bit huffy, so I'm a little nervous. I should be back soon." With a blink of an eye she was gone. Willow stood there for awhile and then resumed fixing her breakfast. Just as Willow was sitting down to eat, Anya poofed back into the kitchen. She looked upset and Willow asked her what was wrong.

"D'hoffryn has taken my teleportation abilities away. Said I'm not performing my duties as a vengeance demon."

"Why would he say that?"

"Well, not too long ago I granted a wish and a few days later I revoked it. I'm so jumbled up with emotions right now, Will. I want to help Buffy and Xander, but I have a job. I took an oath. Now Xander has me all confused. It's his entire fault. I don't know what to do." She plopped down in a chair next to Willow and helped herself to her bacon.

Willow tried to be reassuring. "We'll work something out, An. Don't worry."

XoX

Buffy and Dawn had woke up about the same time that morning. Neither had gotten much sleep worrying about seeing Willow today. By the time they were dressed and had eaten breakfast, they heard a knock at the door. Buffy looked at Dawn as she made her way over and slowly opened the door. Anya stood there on the front porch but Willow was nowhere in sight.

"Hi, Buffy. Hey, Dawn. How are you two today?"

"Just fine," Buffy answered. "Anya, where is Willow? You said last night you were bringing her over here."

"Well, silly, she's right here." About that time Willow tugged on Anya's sleeve and asked "Who are you talking to you, An?" Anya just stared at her in shock and held her hand up to Buffy. "To Buffy."

"Ok Anya, what's going on?" Buffy sounded a little ticked not knowing if this was a joke or what.

Willow turned and walked away, a bit scared. Anya yelled to Buffy, "I'll call you." She took off after Willow and when she reached the witch, she asked, "Will, what's going on?"

"You were talking to Buffy, right? And you could see her? I couldn't see her or hear her. Could she see me?" Willow sounded frightened.

"I guess not. She didn't act like she could. What do you think's going on?"

"I think that I've played in my mind for so long that I wasn't ready to see my friends because I knew they weren't ready to see me that we now can't see each other for real," she replied.

"Do you think there may be a way to undo this?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just need to face my fear. Maybe that's all it is." Willow started to cry.

"Oh, please don't. Hey, let's go get a mocha. My treat and we can sit and figure this out. Maybe later this evening we'll find Spike and pick at his brain. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, An, you are surprisingly a good friend. And I need a friend right now."

TBC


	7. Between Friends

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel.

Thank you for the reviews.

Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Anya and Willow had spent the whole day together discussing Willow's dilemma, and her fears as she poured her heart out. Anya realized how much the two of them had in common and wondered why they were never good friends before. She figured that Xander played a part in keeping them from forming a tight bond. The jealousies that silently raged between them kept them distant. The talking was a good therapy and they resolved their differences in one day.

A few hours after sunset, they headed to the school to see if they could snag a particular blonde vampire at the start of his day. Willow laughed to herself as she thought about what a strange group of friends the three of them were. They were in luck as the two found him making his way out a back service door.

"Hey there, stranger."

"Oh, look, a couple of lovely birds come calling on lil' ol' me. What have I done to deserve such an honor?" The girls stood there for a while not saying a word, then both burst into a fit of giggles. Spike soon joined in.

"I was just on my way out to patrol a bit. Gonna come along, are you?"

"Well, I suppose we can tag along. Got extra weapons just in case?" Willow asked, knowing Spike was strong enough to protect them if they did come across any demons.

"Sure, pet."

"So, what new big bads are lurking these parts nowadays?" Spike and Anya weren't sure whether to let her in on the newest pest that was skinning "poor, defenseless" demons and leaving them hanging around. But..."Oh, what the hell." Spike exclaimed and he filled her in on everything by the time they reached the cemetery. She faltered a bit with the mention of skin being ripped off but both Anya and Spike placed a comforting hand on each shoulder and reassured her. He continued his account of the unseen assailant.

XXoXX

Xander pulled up at Buffy's near dusk to go on patrol with the slayer and Dawn. Buffy still felt uneasy leaving her sister alone in case Glory was actually back in town.

They had been at the cemetery for only a few minutes when Xander heard voices and looking up, he saw a sight that made him reel with anger. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled. Buffy had felt the familiar twinge at the same time Xander spoke and she looked in the direction he was talking to and noticed Anya and Spike walking together, seeming to be overly friendly with one another. Buffy felt a green tinge creeping up her cheeks and wondered why these feelings were coming over her.

Both groups stopped a good distance from one another. The air sizzled with an awkward silence. Xander broke it first.

"What are you doing here, Anya, and with dead boy?"

She answered matter-of-factly, "We're patrolling, if you really need to know."

"How convenient, the two of you together, to patrol?" Sarcasm dripped from Xander's voice.

She corrected, "No, the three of us." Willow stood there looking at her companions a bit confused. She slowly realized they must have run into her "other" friends.

"What the hell are you talking about, An?"

"The three of us? Willow, Spike and I? Oh, I forgot, you can't see her. She's invisible to you as well as the three of you are to her. She believes you really don't want to see her and she's concerned you will all desert her."

Spike snorted, "Funny, why would she ever think anything like that of you, Harris?"

"I so much want to see you in a little pile of dust tonight. There's a nice breeze, wouldn't take long for you to be swept away." Xander was seething.

Spike took a step towards him, "Bring it on, Slayer's pet. If you can't be man enough to show up to your own wedding, I can just bet..."

Willow stood rooted, shaking her head. The way Spike was talking she knew instantly he was speaking to Xander. Finally, she stepped forward and interrupted the exchange. She looked over at Spike. Xander cocked his head and wondered why Spike had stopped his abusive rant.

Willow started out calm, "Enough. I don't want any more fighting between my friends. Friends are supposed to respect and trust one another. Stand by each other and love each other unconditionally." The other three could hear Willow's voice faintly and as she rambled on, as a mist started to form where she was standing. They looked on bewildered as Willow took solid form and finished her speech. Spike raised his eyebrows and pointed around her. She slowly turned and was shocked to see Xander, Buffy and Dawn standing there in complete awe. Xander quickly walked to her and hugged his best friend tightly.

"Oh, Will...I'm so happy to see you...now. I've missed having my Willow around."

"It's good to see you, too, Xand. So good." Buffy stood there with tears rolling down her face.

"Buffy, I've missed you so much. Forgive me for..." Buffy wouldn't allow her to finish as she rushed to her and threw her arms around her.

"All is forgiven, Willow...I love you, and I've missed you, too."

"Oh, good, Buffy? Need to breathe a little but...this is nice."

"Sorry, Wills, it's just been..."

"I know. Dawnie, hi. I've missed you as well. Seeing you gives me good memories of Tara. I'm sorry for everything, sweetie. I hope we can be good friends again."

Dawn walked over to her and wrapped an arm around Willow's waist. "I can see that happening soon. Good to have you back home."

The three best friends stood in a circle and caught up for a bit as Dawn slipped away behind them. Dawn and Spike's eyes met briefly as tears spilled down her face. She slapped Spike on the arm, he grabbed it and winced. "Oww". She threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Don't you ever leave me...or Buffy, like that again, you understand? You broke a promise and I expect you to never break another one as long as I live."

Spike ran his hand over his bit's hair and whispered in her ear, "I promise, sweet bit. And I'm so very sorry I hurt you...and big sis. I'll try my best not to do that again."

"I love you, Spike. You're like my big, over-protective, pain in the butt brother. A little grrr and fangy sometimes, but I like having you around."

"I think I like this being needed thing...and I love you, too, Nibblet," he quietly added that last bit.

Buffy saw the exchange taking place between her sister and the vampire with a soul and a wave of worry crashed over her. She still wasn't sure how to deal with Spike just yet, or whether to trust him completely.

"Dawn, do you mind going home with Willow while Xander and I finish patrolling?" She shook her head no and walked back over to stand next to her.

Willow asked, "We'll all get together later for some quality catch up time?" Buffy smiled. Dawn slipped her hand into Willow's and the two headed back to the Summers' home. Buffy and Xander continued on.

Spike asked, "Mind if we tag along?"

Xander, exasperated, replied, "Yes, we very much do."

"I wasn't asking you, whelp!"

Xander looked over to Anya. "Anya, you can go on home. I..."

"She doesn't take orders from you, you spineless wanker. She's an adult and not your concern anymore."

"Ok," Buffy interrupted once again. "That's it. I am so tired of all this male pride. Grow up, the both of you. Spike, it would be best if you just go."

Xander smiled evilly and Spike glared at him. "Bugger this," and in a huff, turned and walked away. Anya crossed her arms in front of her, shook her head sadly, and turned to follow Spike.

XoX

Dawn was a non-stop chatterbox all the way back to the house. Willow actually enjoyed the incessant ramble because ever since they left the cemetery, she had an uneasy feeling creep over her. She felt they were either being watched or followed and she just wanted to get safely indoors.

Dawn unlocked the front door and they crossed over the threshold. Just as Dawn turned to say something and before Willow could shut the door, an ugly, evil demon stepped in behind them. With a wave of his hands, both girls were overcome with paralysis. He snarled and pointed at Dawn, who started to levitate. She felt helpless especially when the monster grabbed Willow by the arm and exited the house.

TBC


	8. An Unexpected Knight

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. The sequel to this that I started a while back seems to be stuck in a rut and I felt I needed to go back and fix a few things. So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved version so it would be terribly nice of you if after reading it you'd review it. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel.

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Spike had decided to head over to see Dawn after Buffy had dismissed him all the while the anger rising up in him and he tried his best to push it back down. Seeing Dawn would calm him down slightly and he really wanted to catch up with her as well. He had missed their time together over the past year. Anya called to him and he stopped and turned.

"Where are you going?" she breathlessly asked.

"Heading over to see the bit and Will," he turned and continued on.

She stepped in next to him. 'Boy he's walking fast', she thought. "Mind if I come with you? I mean anything better than going home to an empty house."

"I don't care," he mumbled. She could tell he was upset so she decided to keep quiet the rest of the way there which was a task all in itself.

Spike had a peculiar sensation creep over him once they stepped onto Revello Drive. His suspicions were confirmed when he spied the front door of the Summers' home standing wide open. He suddenly bolted towards the house and bound up the porch steps, but halted at the door, hands spread out expecting a barrier there to keep him out. At that moment he spotted Dawn floating a few inches off the floor and he ran through the doorway and over to her, relieved that he was still trusted by Buffy not to de-invite him. He called her name, thinking the worse. Her eyes fluttered open, fright evident in them and he pulled her to him, seeing she was unharmed, but not able to move.

"Can you speak? Are you alright?" He glanced over to check for any wounds and didn't see or smell any blood.

"Yes," she barely whispered.

He laid her across the couch and propped up her head. Kneeling beside her, he asked calmly, "Did you see who did this?"

"Yes...demon...short...ugly...red eyes...took...Willow...help her." Tears were sliding down her face.

Spike brushed her tears away. "I will, no worry, luv...Anya, stay here with her, keep all the doors locked. Tell Buffy, when she returns, what happened. I'll check the woods by the cemetery." He looked over at Dawn. "I'll find her, bit, and bring her home." He grabbed a large sword out of Buffy's chest and headed out, slamming the door behind him.

XoX

Willow was indeed frightened beyond imagination. Why her of all people? She wasn't a demon and Spike had specifically told her only demons were being found skinned. She had only been back for a day and now this demon was going to skin her alive? Perfect payback. Give and take. Her thoughts ran rampant. This thing had left her, wrists bound between two trees in the middle of the woods. She couldn't think straight, couldn't come up with a spell to get her out. She wondered if it was because of the fear, or being paralyzed, and how long she actually had before the demon made a return appearance. At that last thought, he reappeared right in front of her. She could hear him in her head; he was talking to her telepathically.

_Witch, you're still here. Not as strong as I suspected...or are you? When I watched you in your dreams, I could feel the power. You know you can't save them, not all of them. There is one greater who will prevail. You've failed them all before, you will do it again. This? This was all just a test. I'm not going to kill you...tonight._

"Yeah, but I'm going to kill you." Spike, with his predatory skills, had managed to sneak up on the demon, catching him off guard. The demon tried to stop him, but his magic didn't work as Spike lifted the sword up and with an agile stroke, brought the blade across its throat severing its head from its body. He stood there a while basking in his kill. He had saved the girl; at least that's what he kept telling himself. He ran over to Willow and untied her wrists. She slumped forward into his arms.

"Thanks." she said hoarsely.

"No problem, pet. A man, um, a vampire, could get used to this. Saving damsels in distress," he grinned.

"Yeah, damsel, right. How did you hear him talking to me?" She had quickly changed the subject so she wouldn't tarnish his pride right then.

"Don't know. I could hear everything he said in my head clear as a bell. Can you walk, now?" he asked.

"I think, just give me a sec, it's still wearing off...How's Dawnie?"

He stood there holding her up. "I left her with Anya; she was scared but not hurt. What did the chap want with you?"

"Not sure...yet. I think he's the one that's either been sending me my dreams or he's the shadow floating around me. Parts of my dreams, I believe, have already happened. I don't know if I will still have them now that he's gone." They had made it out to the edge of the graveyard grounds when Buffy and Xander showed up, both sporting swords.

"Willow, are you ok? What happened?" Buffy was still in slayer mode, eyes darting around looking for something to give her reason to kill it.

"The bloke is back there," Spike motioned to behind them. "His head should be close by. That thing followed them home and took them by surprise. Zapped them with some kind of mojo, paralyzed them both. I think he may have been our demon skinner...not sure."

"Can we go home, please?" Willow asked groggily. "I need some sleep."

The four trudged back to Revello Drive to find two very relieved faces peering through the window. Spike had helped Willow all the way there, and neither Buffy nor Xander tried to take over for him.

XoX

Willow slept peacefully that night with no dreams to interfere her slumber. Buffy, on the other hand, was plagued once again with the same visions she had received a few nights earlier. Who were these hooded people? The girl running from them was yelling again, "Be ready, they're coming."

Tonight, Buffy was treated to a bit extra. One of the hooded figures turned as if it were looking at her with two beady red eyes staring out from under the hood. "You do not walk in your world." A man stepped in front of this figure, his back to her, and effortlessly decapitated it. His head turned to show his profile, but the voice was not exactly right. It was more upper class British, educated, almost like her stuffy Watcher.

"Once you know who you really are, then you will know what you need to do." Buffy sat up in bed with a jolt.

'Why would Spike be in my visions and why was he talking like that? What does he have to do with this?' She needed some answers and needed them soon. "Hurry home, Giles."

XoX

Two days later, Buffy finished up her work at the school, closed and locked her office door, and walked downstairs to the vampire's makeshift crypt in the basement. She wondered if she should barge into it like she normally would any other time, but visions of a naked Spike briefly flashed in her head and she didn't think she could keep herself from getting flustered if she even saw half a naked Spike. So, all debating aside, she softly rapped on the door. When no answer came, she opened it slightly and called his name. He didn't respond, and she wandered in thinking she would sit and wait a bit for his return. Sitting down on a few stacked crates, she heard a slight moan from the dark corner.

"Spike?" No answer. She found a lamp and switched it on, turning it to face the dark mass. It was him, hunched over, legs pulled up, arms wrapped around them and forehead resting on his knees. By the look of him, she thought he was sick or hung over. Buffy silently walked over to him and knelt directly in front. She didn't want to touch him for fear of startling him.

Quietly she called his name. His head shot up, eyes wild, face streaked with dirt and traces of old tears. He looked lost at first, momentarily crazed and wild-eyed like he didn't know where he was or who she was.

"Are you alright?" Buffy was very concerned at this point.

In that instant he saw her and recognition came back to him. "Buffy...I..."

"What happened? You didn't show up last night, and Dawn was expecting you. She was very concerned."

"I'm not well, Buffy. I keep seeing things. Why are they tormenting me? Could this soul be doing all this? I never really did anything to them. Glory, Adam, Warren, the Master. Why are they haunting me?" He was rambling on now.

"Do they attack you?" She felt a need to help him.

"No, I think they're just figments of my really messed up imagination," he honestly replied.

"You look like you haven't slept. Have you been eating? And may I just ask, why is there a cross sitting here next to you?"

He looked down at it for a couple of seconds. "You mean this?" and he picked it up, hissing between his teeth as smoke rose up from his hand.

"Spike," Buffy yelled. She took it quickly from him while he continued to stare at his smoldering hand for a moment, completely entranced. She looked at him sadly. "I don't know what...how do I help?"

"You will know what you need to do," he murmured. Buffy gasped, jumped up suddenly and shrieked, "What?" making Spike jump and look up at her in shock.

"What, what?"

"You said something, something I just...you said...how?"

"I don't remember what it was. It just came out. See, I told you I'm losing it."

Buffy looked at his burned hand. She was worried, too worried to leave him all alone, but what could she do? Maybe they could help each other in some way.

"Hey, I think that maybe you should come home with me." Was she really saying this? Inviting him to her home? Was this a good idea? All these thoughts flitted about her head.

He shook his head. "No, no, I couldn't Buffy. I don't belong there. I'm worthless, not even worthy to be around you, let alone your sister and in your home. You shouldn't..."

"**Enough**." she said forcefully, then a bit quieter, "that's enough. You are **not** worthless. Besides, I have a full basement. You can stay there, you can help patrol and research, and we can work on this problem of yours together. Sound good?"

"I don't think..."

"Sounds good," she interrupted him. "Do you need to grab anything?"

"Buffy," he whispered.

"Ok, then let's get out of here." She held out her hand to him as he stared at it, and then diligently accepted it with his good hand.

TBC


	9. Forgiveness Is Divine

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Dawn, Buffy and Willow set up a temporary sleeping area in the Summers' basement that evening for Spike. Afterwards, Buffy dragged him along to the Magic Box to do some research. Just maybe some of Giles old books he had stored in the back could help her with some information about her Slayer visions she was dreaming. There might possibly be something about "soul having" vampires as well. Besides it would keep Spike focused on something else besides his delusional outbursts.

Buffy sighed when they walked into the shop. Xander was sitting talking to Anya and looked up when they entered noticing right away who had accompanied the slayer as he quickly stood up from his chair. "Why is he here?"

"We're doing some research, Xander. Want to help?" Buffy was trying to get his attention on something other that the vampire standing next to her.

"Researching what?"

"I've been having my slayer dreams lately and really want to find out what they mean. And...just maybe skim through some books and notes to find some information about vampires and souls."

"Nuh-uh...don't think so. Count me out. I can tell you right now why ol' Spikey went to get his soul. He's an Angel wannabe and he's hoping it will change your mind about him." Anya silently left the room as Buffy stood there looking at Xander, hands on her hips. Spike look pissed.

"Listen, mate, I'm sorry about everything in the past. But you gotta get over this holier than thou attitude."

"I am not, nor will I ever be your friend. **You** will always be an evil thing to me. I know what you did to Buffy. It's inexcusable and unforgiving. You may have her blinded by your charm and hoo-boy, now you got a shiny, new soul to boot. Are you keeping record of your conquests? How long it will take before you're allowed in her home, around Dawn by yourself, if she doesn't stake you first, or how long it will be before you sleep with her again? I can just about put money on it that this is all an act. Poor, pitiful Spike walking around looking hurt and broody. Been through it all before."

Spike was now clenching his hands into fists, not even feeling the pain from the burn. "So help me, I don't care how bloody much this is going to hurt me...", and he lunged at Xander with hands outstretched to wrap around his throat. Buffy was quick on her feet as she grabbed Spike and threw him to the ground. She wouldn't look at him as she hung her head.

"Just go." she mumbled.

With a feral growl, Spike pulled himself up and marched out, slamming the door in his wake.

XoX

Spike burst through the front door of the Summer's house, frightening Willow and Dawn who were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Willow stood and wondered why her new friend was so distraught.

"Spike, what's wrong? You look like you're about ready to murder someone...You're not, are you?"

"No Red, unless Harris can be considered someone. Now hurt, possibly but not kill. Why does he always mess up my un-life so much? Makes me want to throttle him if I didn't think it wasn't right. Can't I hurt him just a little bit?"

"No, no I'm sorry. Throttling is bad and we don't do bad anymore, right?"

"Then tell me, what does Buffy see in him that makes her believe everything he says about me is true? He doesn't know me. Sure I had a bit of rough and tumble with his ex, but I actually told him I was sorry. It was a mistake. Do you think he would buy my apology? Of course not. Then he starts rambling off to Buffy 100 reasons why Spike is an evil thing. Which got me so pissed, I almost let him have it then and there." He looked down at his shoes. "Of course, Buffy got a bit cranky with me. Shooed me out the door like I was a bad dog. I can never do right by her. Never will be good in her eyes." He paused a bit. "At least I still have the two of you. I do, don't I?" His face conveyed the hurt and worry he was feeling at that moment. All he wanted was some kind of acceptance and to actually have some friends in this world who cared.

Dawn looked at him and replied, "You know you do. Just give Buffy some time. I know my sister, she'll come around. But I think you need to talk to her, explain some things to her. She's in the dark about a lot of things, Spike. I know she does care about you, I know she does."

He looked perplexed, "If she really does care..." Just then Buffy whirled through the front door, slamming it just as loudly as the first who entered. Willow's eyes got big and she grabbed Dawn by the arm.

"Buffy, uh, we were just going to bed. Goodnight." And they hastily made their way up the stairs.

Spike walked away from her, to stand closer to the kitchen in case he needed to make a quick getaway out the back door.

"Come to finish what Harris started, luv? You think he hasn't gotten the point across about how much you both hate me?"

"I don't hate you but you wanna know what I think?"

"No, luv, what **do** you think, please do tell."

"I think you went to get this soul because you were thinking since I fell in love with a souled vampire once upon a time that I would do it all over again with you."

Spike stood there in front of her, arms crossed tightly in front of him, shook his head in disappointment. "Buffy," he softly started, "contrary to what you believe to be, I did **not** get a soul just to make you love me. Because I love you, I didn't want to hurt you, didn't want you to suffer because of me. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and to live, but for you to have to put up with an "evil, soulless thing" wasn't easy for you I know. Granted, I will admit I wanted nothing more than for you to love me, but I knew I'd never be able to make you do something you didn't want." Spike turned and started to pace about the room.

"I was so torn that night, angry at myself for allowing things to go the way they did. I knew what I did was wrong, felt the guilt and pain rip through me. I was constantly struggling between what was right and wrong. I'm a vampire, not a man, but you've made me feel human again and I cringe at the thought that I allowed my demon to win over the humanity in me. So I went to get the soul because I needed to feel that humanity, more compassion, to have my conscience back. You deserve to be happy and I was making your life hell." He stopped pacing and turned to her, staring right at her, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Buffy, I could never apologize enough for what I did to you, but I **am** so very sorry. So very sorry," and he looked away from her. "If I could do anything to go back and change what happened, I would do it in a heartbeat." He glanced at her and in a softer voice, "I didn't know **what** I was doing. I wanted you so much, wanted your love so desperately, the pain was unbearable."

He started to pace again. "You know what I am, or what I was, but what I want to be is someone better, better for not only myself but for you. I am capable of distinguishing between good and evil." He stopped and again looked at her.

"I am **not** Angel nor will I ever be. I am **not** trying to take his place; you of all people should know that. But I want to be good, truly I do and I want to fight alongside you for that greater good. I want to be able to fit into your world, with your friends, your family. I can overcome this demon still inside and become stronger everyday. All I ask is for your help. **You** are the one that got me here whether you think so or not. **You** are the one I want to lead me down this path of righteousness and redemption. You are my light and I can't do it alone, not yet. I'm not asking..."

Buffy held up a hand. "Wait, don't say anymore. I understand now. Giles was right, and to think I'd almost given up on you. I want to admit to you now that I have done wrong by you so many times and I am also very sorry. I'd already forgiven you that night you ran off and left because I knew. I brought all that madness on just as much as you. I could have put a stop to it so many times. We started out as mortal enemies, but gradually over time it became something else, something better and I cherish the friendship we built up when I came back to this world. I messed it up. It turned ugly when it could have been so wonderful." her voiced trailed off as she looked at her feet.

"If you are absolutely serious about wanting to change, I'm willing to be a friend to the end and I will help you as much as I can. It will be a rough journey, you do realize this?"

He shook his head yes, the tears returning to his beautiful blue eyes. "I figured as much."

Buffy's eyes were beginning to tear up as well. All she ever wanted was to have that companionship back that they started out with, her slaying buddy, her equal. "And you will try to get along with Xander if I talk to him?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, luv, if I have to." He snickered and she joined in. "Buffy...I do need to say this though, so bear with me just a bit?...I do love you."

She went to stop him from continuing but he held up his finger and wagged it back and forth, "Ah, ah, ah, just give me a few...I do love you and I will always, that is real, but I will never push it on you ever again. I like the fact we can be friends. If I ever get out of line though, just slap me about, knock some sense into me. I may have a soul, but the cockiness? Well, sorry to say it's here to stay. I've still got some "bad" left in these old bones so I won't be able to help it, just the way I am sometimes."

Buffy smirked. "I can handle a bit of the big bad sometimes, but don't worry, if it gets away with you, I'll let you know...the nose has always been a good target to start with."

"No, no not the nose, luv, please. It's seen too many wraths of Buffy. A punch in the arm would do much better, I should think." They both started laughing at this.

"Got it," she agreed. They stood there for a bit, smiling goofy grins at one another until she walked over to him and slid her arms around his lean waist for a long, friendly hug. "By the way, oh, newly souled one, I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her as well as he kissed the top of her head. "And I missed you, luv. Thank you."

Still sitting at the top of the stairs, Willow and Dawn were holding onto one another blubbering silently. They were both very overwhelmed that it all had ended on a happy note. The future of this odd family was looking very good indeed. They made their way down the stairs both wanting to join in the "moment". Dawn threw her arms around the both of them and the couple embraced her as well. Willow waited a moment and then joined in the fray of bodies. Spike and Buffy both started laughing deeply, a sound that neither had ever heard from the other. The two girls joined in and happy tears were shed in the huddle. Everything was going to be good from now on. At least for a little bit.

TBC


	10. Father Son Talk

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Everyone standing in the group hug was now doing a combination of laughing and crying and none of them heard the continuous rapping on the front door.

"Excuse me for interrupting the, um, celebration?" A very familiar voice called.

Buffy's head snapped up at the sound of that voice, her eyes wide, mouth open even wider.

"Giles," she screamed and ran to him with arms wide. Giles at first grinned as he placed his bag on the floor next to him. When it hit him just how excited Buffy actually was to see him, the grin melted.

He leaned back a bit and quickly said, "Slayer strength, the slayer strength."

Buffy stopped abruptly in front of him and he relaxed. They both smiled at one another before wrapping their arms around each other. He pulled away and held her face in his hands, looking at her. She looked genuinely happy. When he had left the last time, he was very concerned she would fall back into a life of depression.

"It's so good to see you so happy." He wondered what had made her glow so much, then remembered the commotion going on when he had to let himself in. Still smiling, he looked up at the small crowd standing in the middle of the living room. His eyes fell upon the one thing he was really sure he didn't want to see in Buffy's presence and his face fell.

"Spike", he said blandly.

Buffy noticed his reaction. "Giles, we weren't expecting you til tomorrow."

He looked back at her. "I caught an earlier flight."

Buffy looked back over at her friends who at that very moment seemed tense. "Giles, Spike is staying here..." Giles looked at Buffy sternly, "in the basement."

Giles tone berated, "Buffy."

She piped in quickly, "Temporarily."

Spike wiped his shirt sleeve across his face, getting rid of any evidence showing that he had been crying. Mind you, they were tears of happiness, but still made him feel like a pouf. He stepped towards the watcher who was looking at him.

"Watcher...Giles. Buffy is putting me up until I can find suitable living quarters elsewhere. I think she wants to baby-sit me, make sure I don't stake myself." He smirked and looked at Buffy who smiled back while lowering her eyes.

Spike started for Giles bag. "Here, let me show you where you'll be staying," he said as he picked up the suitcase and headed for the stairs. Buffy and Giles exchanged a look of surprise between each other but Giles turned and followed him.

Spike had stopped at the top of the stairs. "You'll be staying in Joyce's room. Will and Dawn share a room." Then he quietly added, "Between you and me, I think Red doesn't want to be alone at night especially in Joyce's old room."

Both walked through the doorway and Giles discreetly closed the door. Spike took notice and shut his eyes momentarily knowing the impending lecture was about to begin. He could already tell the Watcher was standing there cleaning his glasses.

"Spike," he started.

Spike spun around. He really wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Giles. "Look, I know I've done some really bad things in the past, but I know what I am and what I'm capable of. You at one time believed I was redeemable, you said so at my crypt right after the chip was put in. Remember what you..."

"Spike," Giles held up his hand to stop Spike's continuing ramble. "I'm not going to chastise you though I'm thoroughly astounded you took notice of my speech back then. Granted, I am a bit concerned about Buffy's and Dawn's and yes even Willow's welfare. It's not any of my business, but are you and Buffy..."

Spike tilted his head, wondering where the man was going with this.

Giles just stared at him for a few seconds realizing that Spike wasn't comprehending his question. "...involved?"

Spike straightened as a look of understanding swept over his face and he took a quick gasp of air. "Ohhh...no, nothing like that. Partners, in the sense of she helps me, I help her. Good friends."

"You still have feelings for her?" There was a brief pause.

"I will always have feelings for her. She's mostly to blame for me turning out this way. She took me seriously, I guess, when Red had our memories erased. I told her I was a noble vampire here to help the helpless." He chuckled, remembering what he had said to Buffy when she reminded him he was a vampire.

Giles was still serious looking. "Are you prepared to do battle within yourself?"

"Prepared?" he scoffed. "Why do you bloody think I'm staying here? Because I can't protect myself from me. Not yet...but I will be. I swear to it."

Giles remained in the same spot looking at him.

"Don't worry watcher, I will never harm them, not ever again." His voice trailed off as he looked around the room then turned his attention back to Giles. "So is this the end of our father-son talk?" He gave him his usual smirk.

Giles smiled slightly at Spike. "Almost. If you ever..." Spike thought he knew of the coming threat, "...and I mean, ever, have any questions or feel out of sorts, don't feel too big and bad to come to me. Any problem, whatever the case may be, I would like to be of help. Anything that I can possibly do to aid you in your absolution."

Spike's jaw dropped to the floor as he processed the information in his head. "Are you serious? And I always thought you a bleeding git for all the times you made me out as an abomination. Go figure. A slayer and a watcher looking out for a souled vampire's best interest. Thanks...dad." He finished with a glint in his eyes.

Giles chuckled. He placed a hand on Spikes shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Anytime...son."

XoX

Buffy paced nervously around the kitchen, opening and closing the cabinet doors. Dawn and Willow sat at the island watching her until Dawn couldn't take it any longer.

"Buffy, please, sit down or find what you're looking for."

She turned to her sister. "I wonder what's taking them so long upstairs. You don't think Giles has dusted Spike, do you?"

Willow snickered. "You act like you've been caught by dear old dad making out with your boyfriend on the living room couch. Which I know you haven't been doing...lately." She looked over at Dawn who just looked at her and grinned. "Buffy, he's just probably asking Spike some questions. I'm sure it's alright. Really."

"You're right. I'm an adult now. I can live with anybody that I choose to live with. Oh, I didn't mean it like that, he's not living with me; he's just living under my roof, in my basement, until he's better."

"Buffy you're rambling. He's here because he's our friend and he needs a place to stay. Where we can look out for him and help him." Dawn was so calm and grown-up.

Buffy took a deep breath and released it, finally settling down next to her sister. When they heard the voices approaching, she jumped up out of the chair again and started wringing her hands, watching the kitchen doorway.

Willow laughed and shook her head. "At least you know they're both still alive."

Giles and Spike walked into the kitchen looking as if none of the tension existed between them anymore. Buffy felt relief that instant. Both men noticed the silent stares directed at them.

"Buffy, I am very proud of you." Giles informed. "You have overcome so many obstacles and you have learned the fine art of forgiveness. You are truly becoming the person, the adult, I always wished you to be."

"I had a wonderful teacher...and father-figure."

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes...of course. Well if you don't mind I think I'm going to head to bed. Long flights tend to make me a tad groggy. Mind if I come to the school with you tomorrow and look around? Then I can spend the rest of the day with Willow and Spike, catch up on the lot of you."

Buffy smiled. "I would like that. Goodnight, if you need anything just call."

"Will do. Goodnight all."

Buffy turned to Dawn and the younger rolled her eyes as she scooted off the stool. "I know, I know. I'm going to bed, too." She kissed her sister on the cheek and hugged Willow but before she made it through the doorway, she turned and walked up to Spike who was standing at the microwave waiting for his snack to warm up.

"I'm happy you're back and staying with us." She hugged him, taking him by surprise as he hugged her back.

"Goodnight sweet bit. Have pleasant dreams."

The remaining three sat at the island and talked a while longer knowing that the next few days were going to be filled with loads of research. Buffy wanted to find answers to her dreams before something really bad happened.

Deep down, Spike felt a growing concern about whether he could actually shun his demon and leave all of the evil behind. He knew it was going to be a bumpy ride but he now had acceptance from the people he cared about, and they were willing to help him through the torment.

TBC


	11. Warm Comfort

Summary: Spike, the Scoobies and the Slayer know something evil is coming to Sunnydale. Over time the bonds they form with one another will give them all the power to defeat the bad and balance everything out once again. Some Season 7 Spoilers May Come Up

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Buffy and Dawn came home the next day, both dragging their tired and weary bodies through the front door. Giles, Willow and Spike were in the dining room, books and notebooks spread out all over the table.

"Hello, honey, we're home," she droned out. Dawn giggled at her as she made her way up the stairs and into her room to drop off her school bag. She soon bounded back down with renewed energy.

"Geesh, is their some magical potion up there that I need to get a swig of? Where did all this bounciness come from? Just a minute ago you were dead on your feet."

Spike came from the other room and heard the remark. "Hey, I resemble that."

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, laughing at Spike's lame joke. "I'm home; not at school."

Buffy rolled her eyes at both of them. "Point taken. What have you people been doing today? And where is my dining room table?" She peered around the doorway to see the structured mess lying there.

"We're either trying our hand at redecorating, or we've set up the new Sunnydale library in the middle of your dining room. What do you think we've been doing all day? There's enough research material in there to fill enough libraries in the whole state." Spike chided jokingly.

"Yeah, sounds like fun was had by all."

"If you say so. I've had more fun having a root canal," he comically stated.

She laughed at him. "You've never had a root canal."

"No, but I've heard about them. Harmony was always the incessant storyteller. Everything about anything, til my ears bled or I was ready to shove a stake through my own bleeding heart. A horror story that one is. Harmony, not the root canal."

"Believe me, I remember."

Giles walked into the living room carrying a few sheets of paper.

"Hello, Buffy. Tough day?"

Spike suddenly realized how tired Buffy looked. He thought he should have noticed sooner and said something to her or offered to get her something. He mentally kicked himself. 'Keen on the observedness there, Spike, you git.' He admonished himself privately.

Buffy plopped herself down in the comfy chair and threw her head back with a sigh.

"Seems to be a lot of troubled teens at Sunnydale High these days. Just have to learn how to better prepare myself to get through it day after day without sending anyone off the deep end."

"I'm sure you're doing just fine." Giles gave her a comforting squeeze as he walked back into the dining room. "Join us when you're ready to."

Spike stood there a while watching her doze.

"Spike." He jumped a little when she spoke.

"Can I get you anything, Buffy? Something to drink, or eat."

Buffy opened her eyes and raised her head slowly, tilting it slightly to look at him. "Ok, don't start going all weird on me. But thanks anyway. I think I'll head up and change into something a little less business like. Go on back to your ever-so-fun research and I'll join you all soon."

He smiled slightly before turning back to the book-a-palooza in the other room.

Later that evening, Buffy was in the kitchen preparing things for the next day after everyone else had called it an early night. Even Spike, who was actually falling asleep at the table with his head resting on the book he was looking through. The house was so peaceful and quiet as she sat at the island sipping her chamomile tea until a deathly scream pierced the silence. She bolted down the basement stairs hitting the light switch on the way down.

Buffy stood there frozen, not knowing what to do or say. What was happening to him? Spike crouched in the corner of the room, eyes wide with fear, and panting heavily. A glint caught her eye and at first she thought he still had the cross with him. As she walked closer she saw the blood on his hands and chest. Fresh cuts were visible when she got closer and she saw that he was clutching a butcher knife in his hand.

She spoke his name calmly, hoping to snap him out of this state. She didn't wan't to get too close and have him lunge at her, mistaking her for someone or something else. Buffy lowered herself to her knees to make eye contact and talked to him.

"Spike, Spike look at me. I need you to focus and look at me. That's it. Look into my eyes, just like that. Good. Remember me? Your friend, Buffy?" Recognition hit him hard. Tears poured down his face and the sobs were devastating for Buffy to hear.

Buffy moved in closer holding her hand out for the knife. She didn't even have to ask for it. He gave it to her freely and she tossed it behind her away out of his reach.

"You want to tell me something? I'm all ears."

He shamefully covered his face with his hands and his tears made the blood run down his arms in jagged streaks. Buffy grabbed a towel out of a basket nearby and closed the space in between them. She gently took one hand and started wiping it, then did the same to the other.

"Talk to me, please," she pleaded with him while cleaning him up.

He noticed what she was doing and the crying slowly stopped.

"I want it out of me."

She looked at him, puzzled. "The soul?"

He shook his head no. "It's telling me what I should be doing, vexing me, torturing me." His voice was cracking with pain.

"I've hurt too many innocents, killed for blood. Want it to stop. Too many bad dreams. I want the demon out. It tried to hurt you. Cut it out, tried to cut it out. So painful. Buffy please help me. Take it out."

He ended up in her arms, the two of them rocking back and forth. She didn't know what to say to him to comfort him. She thought maybe she should call Angel to discuss the situation. Would Spike be angry at her if she took the matter into her own hands? Buffy decided she would talk to Giles in the morning. But what was she going to do with Spike in the meantime? She couldn't just very well leave him down in this basement in his state and she wasn't really in the mood to sleep in the dank and musty place either. She grabbed the blanket and pillows off the cot and stood up pulling him with her.

"Come on." He looked at her not knowing what she was getting ready to do.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight...on the floor, mind you. First let's go clean you up in the bathroom."

He pulled back a little flustered. "No, not ready to go in there just yet. Kitchen basin will do."

She looked at him for a second then slowly shook her head up and down. She understood it was still too much for him to go into that room. It meant he would have to once again acknowledge what he, or the demon in him, tried to do so many months ago. 'Baby steps,' she thought.

XoX

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to focus them. It was light in her room which meant the sun was waking up as well. Nothing had roused her out of her deep slumber. No dreams, no alarm clock, no sounds what-so-ever. She turned her head to see what time it actually was. Clock read 6:10. Another 20 minutes and it would be buzzing at her.

She sensed something very familiar, a slight tingling sensation in her lower belly. Then she heard it. A soft moan and was that breathing? Maybe it was a human habit hard to let go of. A slight smile crept across her face and she rolled to her side to stare at this creature sleeping soundly across her bedroom floor.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there and gazed at him. His curly platinum blonde hair, all messed up, the way she really liked it, seemed so much more natural even if it was bleached. The hollows under his cheeks made by the sharp angles. She couldn't help to think how angelic he looked laying there as the first of the morning light filtered through the drawn curtains. His chest was bare and she faltered, noticing the bandaged wounds from the previous night's fit of self-mutilation. She felt a twinge of sadness for him, not pity, but a feeling that she really wanted to give him something to help with all the pain and guilt.

"Buffy, are you going to stare at me all morning, luv?" He had turned his head and looked in her direction, his eyes twinkling.

She gasped and raised her head a bit off her pillow. She reached behind her and flung a throw pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the nose.

"Bullseye," she giggled and swung her legs over to sit on the edge of her bed.

He yanked the pillow away ferociously and growled. "The nose, the bloody nose. You're gonna wish you'd never done that."

He reached for his pillow and swiftly stood up, braced in a fighting stance, clutching a pillow in each hand. Buffy's eyes widened. 'Uh-oh', she thought as she stood, gripping her pillow over her head.

He puffed up and snarled, "I'm still the 'Big Bad', you know."

"What, the 'Big Bad' pillow fighter? Ooh, I'm shaking in my, well I'm not wearing any shoes, but if I were..."

"You asked for it, little girl."

She scoffed at him for calling her a little girl as he charged her, pillows swinging. They pelted one another with soft blows, both laughing like they never had before, until he retaliated by pulling out his bag of dirty tricks. He swung his arm low and behind her, hitting her at the back of her knees, knocking her on her back and across the bed. She scrambled around to reach for her lost weapon as he grabbed her around the waist to hold her at bay.

Flashes of his attack on her raced through his head and he released her, rolling onto his back next to her, breathing raggedly. She, on the other hand, was giggling uncontrollably by now. It took her a moment to realize he had quit playing and she pulled herself up in a sitting position, hugging her pillow to her chest, still chuckling. Spike was staring at the ceiling, running his hand over the bandages on his chest, a pained shadow on his face.

It dawned on her why he had stopped so suddenly. "You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Then look at me." He turned his head and gazed at her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I'm great. That was fun. Come on, sit up and let me check your wounds."

He sat up and turned slightly towards her on the edge of the bed. She proceeded to take one of the bandages off, his body stiffening under her touch and he grabbed her wrist gently.

"You know, on second thought, I can check them. I'm sure you have better things to do than to play nursemaid to me. I may be a raving lunatic, but I am still physically able."

"I'm sure you are," she mumbled more to herself as she lifted herself off the bed and towards her closet. Of course he heard her and she knew that he did. She turned her head and gave him a sly smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll see you this afternoon then." She grabbed some clothes and headed out the door. He watched her go then fell over onto the bed like a lovesick teenager. He was turning into a bloody pouf and he knew it.

TBC


	12. Getting Easier

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

He wandered into the kitchen about mid-morning noticing Giles standing in front of the coffee maker pouring a cup and engrossed in his reading material as usual. Spike thought the man could probably do a trapeze act while still reading research material.

"Morning, mate." Giles jumped and placed his hand over his heart.

"Well, at least you were considerate enough to wait until I put down my scalding cup of coffee." Giles replied snidely

Spike grinned and snickered at the man as he opened the fridge door.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Now Giles sounded concerned.

Spike looked at him quizzically.

"Buffy filled me in, even about the gashes on your chest." Giles saw the confusion on Spike's face.

"Ah, well then, a bit knackered really, and sore, but they'll heal. It's the inside that won't heal properly."

"Well, yes, I'm sure it takes a lot out of you having to face over 100 years of bloodshed. Quite painful, I presume. The rest, I believe will just take patience and time."

What was it about this man and his way of knowing things? Spike stared at him. "Are you actually concerned for me, or is this just a ruse to get me out of Buffy's house?"

"Nonsense! Are you saying you, of all vampires, don't trust me? After all we've been through." Giles smiled.

Spike looked at him through hooded lids trying to get a feel of him.

"Then can I talk, I mean, really talk to you?"

Giles motioned for Spike to join him at the island. "Proceed."

"Well, I've been turned for a little over 120 years and yes, I've killed. But for some reason, I don't feel as ashamed about my victims as I thought I should be. It was always for the kill, to feed, to stay alive. I've never felt the need to torture and play the mind games the others did. I mean, don't get me wrong. I do feel a little bit of guilt for the humans whose lives I took. But the bulk of my guilt is from more recent. Hurting the ones I loved, Buffy and the bit. Even though I have always come across as big, bad, and evil, it was mostly all talk. Had to keep the reputation up, you know?"

He pointed at Giles. "That doesn't leave this room, understand?"

Giles peered at him over the rim of his mug. "Oh, of course. Between you and me."

"You better believe it. Anyway, I've always concealed a lot of my humanity in me. Sometimes, I secretly despised being the monster, hating the demon inside who craved the violence and blood. I gave in too easily at times. With the soul in there now, it mocks me and tortures me constantly, telling me vile and disgusting things, showing me what I really am."

"Spike, you know what you really are. You are more a man than a monster. I've always knew you were changing everyday. Everyone is capable of having violent tendencies. Control is the key ability. I know you'll become stronger once you get a handle on the situation. It will take time."

"But, what I did to Buffy. I can't stop seeing it, the pain is so great. I know she's forgiven me, but I could have easily let the demon get the upper hand. It's always there to remind me, always imposing on my mind, repeating over and over."

"First things first. You need to forgive yourself, before you can move forward in life, or, um, unlife as the case may be. I have seen so much change in you that I can honestly say now I have accepted you as a part of Buffy's and Dawn's lives. I'm close to trusting you more with each passing day and I'll be sure to let you know when I get there. Just keep striving for your goals. It will be a tough struggle towards your atonement but I have faith in you. I'm glad you had enough trust in me to confide. I will do my best to help you through this."

Spike felt a little better. He stood and looked at Giles. "My father died when I was very young. Was raised by my mum. And yes, I was a mummy's boy, and that better not leave this room either."

Giles chuckled and shook his head. "On my honor, it will not."

"I see now why Buffy regards you as more of a father than her blood-relation. Of course even though I really am your elder in a matter of speaking, I am eternally 26, so you could actually be old enough to be my father. I'm prattling on, I know, this is hard for me. I guess, what I want to say, is...thanks for taking me under your wing and...being the father I never really had."

Giles was astonished at this proclamation. Spike thought of him as his own father and it actually made him feel good inside that he had all these "children" to look after and to love, to raise properly and lead them along the path to a fulfilling life. In the case of Spike, however, to help him through his redemption.

Spike cleared his throat. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, mate." He stepped towards Giles and gave him his best manly hug, adding a few pats to his back, breaking away as quickly as it started. Spike couldn't look him in the eyes as Giles removed his glasses.

"Well, um, very well," Giles mumbled.

"Right." Spike turned quickly and left a bewildered Giles standing in the middle of the kitchen.

XoX

The three researches were back in investigative mode most of the day and Giles was lost in his own little world after a fax was sent to him from somewhere overseas. Willow was glued to her laptop. Spike didn't know it but she was researching anything and everything about vampires and souls. Spike, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind.

"Aaarrgh," he roared which caught the others attentions. Willow giggled at him. He glared at her for a millisecond then his look softened.

"Love what you're doing to your hair," she chuckled. When he had growled, he had grabbed two fistfuls of hair, causing it to now stand up in spikes.

"Giles, make her stop," he whined but then shot a grin at her.

"I can't take anymore of this, Giles. I thought I was stark raving mad already, but this is making it worse. It's just monotonous drivel. The blighter who wrote this should be tortured. Make him read his own stuff, that will drive him around the bend."

"Alright, alright. You can help me." Spike rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Yippee", he sarcastically mumbled. Willow giggled at hearing Spike say that particular word.

"You won't think that way when you hear what I've found."

"Great, bloody wonderful. Well?" Spike was getting annoyed.

"I think we should wait until Buffy..."

The front door opened. "I'm home." Giles finished.

Buffy walked in to join them. She looked at them sitting there staring at her. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Seems the watcher has found something interesting. I don't see how. So, can you tell us now?"

"Yes, of course. I've come across some useful information, just recently sent to me. You're prophetic dreams, Willow's dreams and Spike's hallucinations."

"Oh, god, here we go. It's another apocalypse, isn't it?" Buffy slumped down in her chair.

"Well, yes, it is. Seems the Hellmouth won't remain closed for very long. Some very old evil is trying to get our attention. I believe it wants to take reign of the earth. I believe it will do this by opening up every known Hellmouth that exists in the world."

"I thought there was only one Hellmouth?"

"Apparently not. Someone or something is not very happy that all its portals into our world have been sealed. The girls in your dreams, you said it looked like they were warriors or possibly slayers, correct?" Buffy shook her head yes.

"They just might very well be, if not now, in the near future. The hooded, faceless figures may be minions, sent to destroy the girls in any way they can. Physically, mentally, anyway. There is a lot more left to research but now that we know in what direction to head, it won't be as monotonous."

Spike looked up at him. "Hey, can't harm a bloke just for telling the truth. I'm taking a break, get something to eat."

Buffy stood up as well. "That sounds good. Dawn won't be home until 6 from her study group. I'm starving."

Spike joined Buffy in the kitchen as they sat eating. Both had been quiet, not wanting to talk about Spike's incident or the reaction he had that morning during the pillow fight but eventually Buffy broke the ice.

"So, I've been thinking. Now, don't get mad at me, but I was thinking that maybe you should talk to Angel." She began apprehensively.

Spike's head shot up and his brow furrowed. "Why would I want to talk to that poufter?"

"Well, since he has a soul, and **you** now have one, maybe he could give you some pointers. You know, help you with the torment or whatever."

Spike slammed his palms down on the kitchen island and stood up. "I don't need any help or pointers from him. He and I don't mix well. It wouldn't do any good."

Buffy slammed her hands down on the counter as well while leaning towards him. "Then I suggest you get over it. Fight it and win. Forgive yourself and move on. You're bigger, better and stronger than the demon. I don't care when, where or how, **JUST GET OVER IT!**"

He stood there, startled that she reacted in this way; amazed because it came out of her mouth, from her heart. He knew then that she did care about him. He brushed the hope away just as quickly for fear of making mountains out of mole hills.

"Feel like patrolling tonight? With a partner?" He changed the subject quickly.

She straightened up and crossed her arms. Smiling, she answered, "Sounds feasible."

TBC


	13. Defeating the Demons

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me. Jurassic Park doesn't belong to me either.

XXoXX

This is the way it should be, Spike thought as the two of them casually strolled through Restfield cemetery. Out patrolling for demons with your best mate, or best girl as he longed for even more. It had been another uneventful patrol, just a few vamps here and there.

"This is getting just way too creepy. Doesn't seem the little demons want to come out and play anymore."

"Buffy, if you wanted little demons..." Spike sounded peculiar and she looked over at him curiously but he had stopped a few paces back and seemed to be staring wide-eyed at something in front of them. She looked in the direction he was gawking at and her mouth dropped. A creature like neither one had ever seen before was slowly lumbering in their general direction. "...then I suggest you need to put in your requests a little sooner, pet."

The demon stood around 7 ft. tall, had a long tail with razor-sharp spikes running up and down it, feet with sharp claws yet its arms were teeny tiny. Actually, it looked like 3 or 4 different species of dinosaur thrown into one pot and that was what came out.

"Any suggestions, luv, and quick like?" Spike continued to stare at the creature.

"How do you kill a thing like that?" Ideas rolled through Buffy's mind.

"No idea. But as soon as possible."

"Great, thought I could go home, put my feet up, have a nice relaxing evening in front of the TV, but no, now I have to deal with Mr. Jurassic Park here." Buffy moaned.

"Huh?" Spike chanced a look at the Slayer.

"A book, made into a movie, about dinosaurs."

"I know what Jurassic means. Guess that book was never on my best reads list and I sure as hell wouldn't watch a movie about creatures older than me. Let's just hope Puff here doesn't spit out fire." Spike dropped into a fighting stance.

"I guess it's time to find out. I'll take the front you bring up the rear. And be careful. Those look like wicked spikes...Spike." She snickered under her breath.

"Bloody terrific, I'm stuck out here with a comedienne. You slay me...Slayer," he smirked. "Be careful, too."

The demon roared at them as it approached seemingly ticked off at someone or some thing or it could have even been mad that they were standing in its path of destruction. Spike grabbed a sword from Buffy's bag of goodies as she grabbed a battle axe. They would have to be quick and lively to stay away from all the sharp protruding extremities. Its first swing at Buffy was slow and clumsy so they knew if they could just outwit it somehow, they could easily slip in for the kill.

Buffy got in a few swings, but its hide was tough and hard to penetrate. Spike had been knocked down a few times by its wicked tail, nothing he couldn't bounce back from so when he realized that he finally found an edge, the vampire jumped onto the creature's back. It looked like they might be bringing the demon down, when it suddenly sprouted an extra pair of tremendously long and mightily powerful arms from each side. Both arms ended with 4 very sharp daggers and Buffy never knew what hit her when one of the sharp implements slashed across her belly. Spike slid his sword into the spot he had eyed earlier all the while feeling a slight pain in his gut. With a groan from them both, the beast toppled over, dead as a door nail. Spike had rolled off of it as it plummeted to the ground hard.

Spike was doubled over as he stared at the fallen demon. "Well, well, what do you know? It **was** killable. Buffy? Oh, god, no."

Spike ran over to a crumpled up Buffy just as a wave of nausea rose up to his throat and flashes of the last time she died hit him hard. He fell to his knees next to her and cradled her head, the tears starting without warning.

"Buffy, luv, how we doing? Talk to me." he whispered in her ear.

"Spike", she moaned. "I guess I should have parried when I thrust. It hurts. Is it bad?"

"I've seen uglier, gaping, oozing wounds, pet. I'm going to carry you home. Hold on tight. Buffy don't leave me, you understand?"

"Understood. Just hurry." She drifted off into a somewhat unconscious state.

The house was dark when they arrived. Thinking Giles must have taken the girls out somewhere, Spike ended up kicking the door in. "Sorry bout the door, luv, I'll fix it tomorrow."

He laid Buffy on the living room couch and made sure she was still awake, which thankfully she was. She looked at him and saw how scared he was.

"Towels in the linen closet, first aid kit under sink in the bathroom," she whispered.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner, suddenly freezing at the bathroom doorway as if he hit an invisible barrier that was keeping him from entering even though he knew what it really was. He growled at himself. "Get over it, get over it, get over it. It's all in the past, move on. I'm bigger, better and stronger than you and I **will** come out on top."

He ran into the bathroom, grabbed what he needed and flew down the stairs again just as the others walked through the front door.

"I need help," he hoarsely told them. Dawn went into hysterics when she saw her wounded sister and Spike ordered her get a basin of water from the kitchen to keep her busy. Willow ran up to get some blankets and Giles stayed to help Spike clean and dress the wounds.

An hour later all five occupants were completely knocked out lying around on various pieces of furniture in the living room. Buffy sat up and looked at them, smiling because she knew they again beat the bad guy and cheated death once more. Spike heard her stirring and looked up from where he was seated. He noticed how much better she looked as he stood quickly and walked over to her. When he reached the edge of the couch his knees gave way and he kneeled there beside her.

"Buffy, you doing ok, luv?" he whispered as he reached to touch her.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks for the rescue and the doctoring."

"Anytime, just not very soon and not very often, alright?"

"Gotcha."

"Buffy, I did it. I beat it." His eyes were shining with pride.

"I know you did. I saw it lying there on the ground."

"No, not that demon. **My** demon. I fought it and won. I believe everything's going to be alright now. Thank you for making me see what I can do, what I can be. I know I have a long way to go but I'm on the right path now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist gently and laid his head on her shoulder. She returned the hug. "Baby steps," she whispered into his ear.

XoX

It was early Friday evening and Dawn was excited about putting together a Scooby night. Everyone was going to be there, including Anya and Xander. Spike and Xander had already been reprimanded ahead of time and both warned by the Summers sisters to keep their rude and garish comments to themselves. Spike agreed with a slight growl, Xander reluctantly consented. It would be hard enough to be in the same room with the vampire let alone not be able to throw snide remarks towards him.

Spike had reservations about even being there at all. For some reason, he still didn't feel like he belonged in the gang even though Dawn had announced to everyone he was an official member. No one complained, except of course Xander.

Spike wandered into the kitchen to find Dawn preparing snacks for later and she turned just in time to see the evident concern written all over his face. She pulled a Buffy on him, arms crossed over her chest, hip tilted out to one side, and head cocked.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't think, sweet bit, that I should even be here tonight. Don't want your little festivity ruined by anything un-festive. The whelp and I don't socialize too well."

She resumed her work. "Don't be a silly nitwit. Whether you know it or not, you're a part of the team. I mean, I know there wasn't an official newsletter about it, but you are and everyone is satisfied with that."

"Yeah, I bet everyone is," he grumbled his doubt.

Dawn squinted at him. "Are you scared of Xander?"

Spike sputtered. "What!!? Me, scared of the whelp? Never...how dare you even insinuate that."

She smiled. "Then you'll be here. No arguing about it because I'll win anyway."

He shook his head, disgusted at himself. "Yeah, tell me about it. Definitely a "Bitty Buffy". Fine, I'll stay, just for you, nibblet."

She walked past him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered and he gave her a smile in return.

Everyone showed up as promised and even an hour later, things were still civil. Spike stayed as far away from Xander as he could and Buffy noticed this, thinking that it was nice to see him at least trying to stay out of trouble. The soul, she knew, was working on him to behave.

After supper, where they spent some quality time discussing life in general, but before movie time, they decided to go out for patrol for old time's sake. Both Anya and Willow didn't seem too thrilled about the prospect of slaying vamps and demons, but they decided to tag along.

The gang wandered through two cemeteries without exerting too much. Buffy, Spike and occasionally Dawn did most of the dustings. Upon the arrival in the third cemetery, Buffy decided once through, they would head back for movies and munchies. Of course, that was enough to jinx everything for standing in the middle of the graveyard were a group of vampires looking like they were up to no good. Buffy and Spike were excited to get some slaying in, the others moaned in protest. She made sure everyone had a weapon and then headed towards the crowd, Spike and Dawn on either side of her.

Most of the vampires chickened out and ran away when they noticed who was marching towards them. Half of them stood their ground, ready to fight. The battle was swift and clean, as clean as you can get with vampire dust floating around everywhere and Giles was extremely impressed at the teamwork they had established. He was especially impressed at how well Buffy and Spike fought together. Seemed they always knew where the other was, knew what moves were coming up, and both flowed around the other like liquid. Yeah, he was definitely impressed.

Giles surveyed his team while Anya and Willow stood next to each other gabbing. Buffy was dusting vampire remains off of Dawn's back as Spike packed up the weapons and Xander stood near a very large mausoleum when it hit. A slight tremble of the earth at first, then things started to shift dramatically. A concrete slab, one side of the crypt, broke away and teetered on edge toppling outward. Spike noticed it happening and with no reservations and at lightning speed, he sprinted and tackled Xander, sending them both flying. Xander hit the ground, shoulder first, dislodging it from the socket. He yelped in pain and Spike grabbed his head as shocks throbbed at his temples.

"Bloody hell", he growled.

TBC


	14. Captain Peroxide and the Whelp

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Spike was stunned for a few seconds and Xander's anguished voice broke his reverie.

"Dammit, get off of me, you bleached corpse. Who the hell do you think you are? I think you broke my arm." Spike looked at Xander sideways just at the tremors subsided.

"S'not broken. Here, I'll show you..." Xander jumped to his feet hissing from the evident pain he was in.

He glared at Spike as the vampire also stood. "Don't you ever lay a hand on me, or any of my friends, ever, ever again or I swear, I will be the ends to your means. Got it, blondie? I have no qualms about ending your existence."

Buffy had made her way over to the boys just in time to hear Xander's rant. She cocked her head at him and placed her hands on her hips not believing the words emanating from his mouth.

"Xander!?"

"Don't bother, luv. He's so short sighted, he can't even see past his own nose." Spike walked away sadly.

Xander pointed at the departing vamp. "Oh yeah, you...Damn, I couldn't think of a good comeback." He saw Buffy's sour demeanor.

"What? The dead guy, your ex-whatever, attacked me and dislocated my shoulder. Didn't you see him?"

"I saw the whole thing. I guess Spike is right. You choose what you want to believe. Xander, just think about it. Why would Spike just come right out and attack you? Did you even notice that slab of concrete right there?" She pointed at it.

"Yeah." Buffy rolled her eyes; he wasn't getting the big picture.

"Well, about five minutes ago, you were standing right there where it is now lying. Where do you think you would be now if Spike hadn't knocked you out of the way?"

Xander stood there in silence looking at the concrete wall when it hit him like a ton of bricks; Spike had actually saved his life. He never figured the vampire, souled or not, would think twice about him. Xander had berated him, now he felt like a heel. He was the only one out of all the Scoobs who disliked Spike and voiced his opinions about it daily. Now the stupid souled one had to rush in and save his life. Why, he asked himself. God, now he would have to apologize **and** thank him at the same time. His life couldn't be anymore complicated.

Buffy and Giles met up nearby, both expressing their concern about the earthquake. It meant more research especially if and when an apocalypse was upon them. They looked up at the sound of Xander screaming in agony. Spike had made Xander hold the handle of the weapons bag with his bad arm, the weight of it pulling his arm back into the right place. He swayed back and forth as Dawn wrapped her arms around him to steady him, looking as if he would surely pass out from the pain. If he did, she would ask Spike to carry him home. He didn't of course, but he grumbled all the way as they all headed back to the Summers' house.

Everyone was apprehensive on the walk back. When they entered the Summers' sanctuary, a sigh of relief could be heard from everyone and the atmosphere relaxed. The girls went into the kitchen to pull out the snacks, which left the guys in the living room. Spike quickly strode over to the chest to put away the weapons so Giles looked over at Xander and motioned him to go say something to Spike. Xander hung his head in shame and trudged towards his mission.

"Uh, Spike." The vampire ignored Xander completely.

"Look, this is hard for me, cause I don't like you. So could you at least give me a chance to apologize with dignity?"

"I suppose. And the feeling's mutual," Spike muttered as he straightened up and glared at the whelp.

"Alright, fair. What I mean to say is...ssss...sorry. For the way I treated you back in the cemetery after you, you know, did what you did. And, thanks. I guess I owe you one."

"You don't owe me a thing. Didn't want a bunch of blubbering women out there when you flattened into a pancake. Just doing what...doing the right thing, that's it."

Spike noticed at that moment they had an audience as everyone stood looking at the two enemies. A sort of truce was being made between them and they wanted to witness it. Xander pulled his hand out of his jeans pocket and extended it towards Spike as the vampire looked down at it then glanced over at Buffy. She smiled, nodding at him and he rolled his eyes as shook Xander's hand. They quickly broke away from it and went off in separate directions. Buffy was now happy that two of her friends were trying to make a go of it although she knew it wasn't going to be pretty relationship, it was at least a start in the right direction. Now maybe they could all work together to get to the bottom of all this ugliness building up underneath them.

XoX

The following morning, a Saturday, Buffy slowly made her way down the stairs. She had retired to her own bed very late leaving the others strewn about the room. She stopped at the bottom step and gazed around at her living room floor which was mostly covered with bodies. Everyone had decided to stay overnight since no one had any prior arrangements for the day. Giles was going to head up an all day research party and he coerced everyone to stay and help, bribing them with tasty morsels. He would take everyone out to dinner that night if they volunteered for research duty.

Buffy walked over to the side of the couch and looked down at Giles, who was still knocked out on the sofa and off to her right, Xander, Willow and Anya were snoozing as well. They had found pillows, blankets and sleeping bags to use for their little slumber party but Spike had found a patch of open floor right in front of his beloved telly, where Dawn and he were now casually lounging and watching the morning cartoons. Actually, Dawn watched and ran a commentary for Spike, who was awake but laid there, arms behind his head with eyes closed, a slight smile playing at his mouth. He was enjoying his company and Buffy thought it was so cute how Dawn used Spike's folded arm as a headrest.

Giles started to stir so Buffy made her way to the kitchen to make coffee and search around for breakfast type foods. When she returned back to the room, Willow and Anya were sitting on the floor on the other side of Spike. Xander, who still looked asleep even though his eyes were wide open, was on the couch next to Giles who was now sitting up and of course reading over something important, she was sure. She heard Dawn giggle and noticed there was a slight struggle occurring between her sister and the blonde vampire. Dawn was poking him in the ribcage, which caused a surprising reaction on Spike's behalf. Dawn noticed Buffy standing in the doorway.

"Guess what, Buffy? Someone we all know is very ticklish."

Spike growled and tried his best to grab the girl's quick hands. "Am not."

"Are so! Watch, I'll show ya. Come on, Willow. Let's watch the vampire squirm."

Willow was laughing at how Spike was moving all over the place, trying to get away from the long bony fingers of Dawn. Willow made a surprise attack on the other side of his ribs and Anya sat there, a look of wonder on her face as if she wasn't quite getting what was going on.

"I hear vampire's have very sensitive feet. Oh, look, Spike has no shoes or socks on." Anya swiftly moved towards his feet.

"NNNOOO," Spike yelled between snickers and snorts. Buffy heard sounds coming from him she had never heard before and she definitely had never heard him laughing this way. She couldn't help but to start laughing as well.

"Giillleess, help me." Spike was hoping someone would rescue him from this tickle attack. He couldn't fend any of the girls off and thought that just maybe endorphins were being sent to his brain and zapping his body of all his strength. Yeah, that had to be it. He even tried to persuade Xander, reminding him he owed him one. Giles and Xander just looked at one another.

"No, I clearly remember some undead one saying I didn't owe him a thing. Do you recall that, Giles?"

"Yes, I distinctly remember something coming up like that in your conversation." Giles snickered and went back to his notes while Xander continued to watch TV.

"Bugger, ok, ok, timeout, timeout. I'm about to die...again. You've all done your parts at humiliating the dead guy. The cat's out of the bag...The Big Bad just happens to be ticklish." He sat up and saw Buffy holding her belly and silently laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her face.

"Thanks, Summers, for the help. Glad you found it so bleeding humorous." Buffy walked over to the group sitting on the floor.

"Aww, Spikey. That was your initiation into the gang. You passed with flying colors." She held out a hand to help him up. He eyed it warily, and then stuck his hand into hers. Surprisingly he jerked her down onto his lap.

"I think you need to have your membership reaffirmed. Don't you think so, bit?"

All four of them pounced on Buffy, who had rolled up into a ball trying to keep her ticklish spots hidden. The whole house was filled with laughter as Giles and Xander finally decided to join in the raucousness. The much needed bit of fun and relaxation ended all too quickly when Giles decided they needed to head back to the dreaded books.

Six hours later, everyone was completely exhausted from sifting through tons of information. Spike had dozed off on the couch, in which Xander voiced a formal complaint about. Dawn reminded him that Spike was a creature of the night and usually slept during the day anyway. He had already been doing his share of research. Spike was the one that found vital information on the council secretly training potential slayers in different parts of the world. After he proudly informed everyone about that bit of info, he tossed the folder aside, yawned and stretched, and mumbled that he was taking a nap.

A half hour later, they were all jolted out of a research stupor by yells coming from the living room. Everyone moved swiftly into the adjoining room to find Spike fighting in his sleep. Buffy moved to wake him up just as he jumped off the couch.

"No, you can't take her. Not my girl."

He stood next to the sofa in a fighting stance, his vampire face on causing Buffy to take a step back for a second. As she walked towards him again, it took a while for him to focus and realize Buffy was standing in front of him. He shifted back to human face and grabbed her arms tightly. She gasped.

"Buffy, thank god. They were after us and I couldn't do anything. Not even when they grabbed you and dragged you away. I..."

He slowly turned his head towards the group now staring at him. He cleared his throat as he let go of Buffy and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. If she didn't know any better, she would swear he could have been blushing...blushing in a vampire sense whatever that is.

She quickly asked, "Do you think you had a vision?

He stared back at her. "I don't know. It seemed so real but I couldn't see their faces. They wore cloaks with hoods over their heads, they took you and I was alone. I didn't know what to do."

His voice trailed off with a slight hitch in it. Buffy placed a hand on his arm as Dawn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him. Buffy wished she felt comfortable enough to do that in front of her friends. She did, though, rub his back not unlike the time he comforted her on the back porch a few years ago.

"Hooded guys, no face. Same ones in my dreams...So, you were trying to protect me, huh?" She smiled softly at him.

He looked up at her. "Trying being the operative word. Didn't do so well. I'll work on that, though."

Giles cleared his throat, not wanting to interrupt the warm moment between the two. "I think we should call it a day. The sun is setting and I'm sure we are all starving by now. How about Italian tonight? I'm paying for everybody, so if you need to leave to go get cleaned up, you better meet us back here in an hour."

Everyone took off in different directions but Spike hesitated as he looked over at Giles. He opened his mouth to say something until Giles interrupted.

"Yes, you are coming to dinner with us. I know for a fact you do eat human food. And I'm sure they can leave the garlic out if you ask them. I suggest you get your blood fix here, though, before we leave." He walked up the stairs to go get changed.

Spike smiled; he had never felt so welcomed in all of his undead life. Even with his vampire family he felt like an outcast because of the love and humanity he seemed to have carried over with him when he was turned. Maybe this soul wasn't so bad after all. He was being accepted in this group of humans he had struggled for so long to get into. He knew at that very moment he would do anything to protect each and every one of them, even if it cost him his life.

TBC


	15. To Serve and Protect

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

A few weeks had passed by, and Spike was still living in Buffy's basement. Quite funny actually, because Xander had offered Spike a room in his apartment a week earlier. The ball was now in Spike's court. He found it was a tough choice but he knew if he stayed there at Buffy's, it might drive a wedge into whatever relationship there was building back up between the two of them. He really wanted to keep things the way they were at the moment. It was going fairly well, a friendship that could very well turn into something more. He felt though living in her house put a strain on that slowly blooming relationship. Yet the thought of living with Xander made his blood run even colder. He could put up with him for a little bit, but having to live under the same roof as the whelp may even be the death of him, again. Even with the soul, he was trying his best to put up with the boy. He would definitely give it more thought.

By now they all knew that whatever was brewing in and around the hellmouth would be upon them soon. Buffy continued to have her dreams, as well as Willow's starting back up. Something was coming, they just didn't know what or when. Anya had heard about it through her vengeance pals, before she revoked her vengeance ways. She was still a demon, but more on the side of good. She called herself a 'reconciliation demon', helping the lovelorn and the broken hearted. She had even started helping Buffy and the gang even more, which placed her back on Buffy's good people list. Anya was strong and very much needed; she was the one that informed Buffy about a new demon in town, one who was up to no good. Apparently there was a bounty out on the slayer's head. Head as in literally her head, detached from her body.

They had all voted and decided they would start patrolling in groups. Giles had continuously informed everybody throughout the day about the uneasy feelings sitting with him. Too much evil was lurking around and in between to do the patrols all alone. This particular night was no exception and they all went along. Good thing because they ran into the group of demons who were incidentally working for the new big bad. The scooby gang spread out per Buffy's orders, but Spike felt he needed to stay as close as possible to the slayer. Giles' uneasiness was spilling over to him now.

It was an all out war, between good and bad and the gang was taking their beatings but none of them too seriously. Of course by the time they had offed about two thirds of the grimy, smelly beasts, they seemed to be slowing down tremendously with the slaying.

Spike hadn't noticed that Buffy had moved farther away from him and since she was out in the open she was a sitting duck. Spike finished off the demon he was fighting by easily slicing off its head and then it happened. He bent over in pain even though nothing had hit him. He quickly looked down at his belly when another pain shot through his head causing a short moment of blindness. Something else went off and right away he acknowledged it; Buffy was in serious trouble and he had sensed it. Of course he didn't know how but he would be sure to find out about that later. Right now he had to go and protect his girl.

Swiftly, like the predator he was, he was flying through the air and crouching over her prone body, vampire features in full view, a menacing snarl rumbling from deep. The others, who had already championed over their adversaries, stood and watched the scene with awe. They dare not get too close; they all knew Spike was the best candidate to rid them of the three remaining demons.

Giles was amazed when the demons looked at one another, looking a bit intimidated. Was Spike speaking to them? Strange sounds were coming from deep within him, Giles was positive it wasn't normal vampire sounds. He was even more amazed when the trio turned and ran. The Scoobs walked over to the couple as Spike seemed to be checking her over for injuries. When they were within his parameter, he turned on them. Quickly his demon visage melted away and the growls halted. He physically started shaking all over, falling onto his knees next to her and cradling her head in his arms as he began to stroke her hair in such a tender manner.

"Spike," Giles spoke softly. Spike looked up at him. "Spike, may I look her over, please?"

"Sure," his voice was even shaky. "But she's alright. Got the wind knocked out of her right before she took the blow to her head."

Giles kneeled and checked for bumps, bruises and gashes. Spike was correct.

"Giles," Spike whispered, "I felt something when Buffy was knocked about. Felt the pain in my gut, then in my head and I wasn't fighting anything at the time. Then something happened. Don't know how to explain, but I knew that Buffy was in serious trouble. Am I out of my tree again?"

"I must be honest; I'm not sure why you experienced Buffy's pain not to mention why you knew she was in danger. I'll have to..."

"I know," Spike mumbled, "Research it."

"Why, yes, I'm sorry. There are just some things that are still an anomaly to me."

"Yeah, me too, and I've been around for over 120 years." They both shared a small chuckle.

Buffy moaned and started to move around slightly. Giles had let Spike continue to hold her close to him while he inspected her and he remained cradling her head gently. Buffy's eyes slowly opened and tried to focus on the two faces hovering over her. A grin spread over her face as she realized she still had her head. "Hi."

Spike chuckled. "Hey, luv. Welcome back to the land of the living and the not so living. How's the melon?"

She sat up. "Fine, I think. A bit of a headache but that's good, right? Means I have all parts of my body still attached. That pesky headstone got in the way of my falling down."

"Yes, all parts, still attached." Spike mumbled as he and Giles helped her to stand.

She looked over the others. "Did we win?"

Xander got excited right away. "Yeah, Buffster, we beat 'em good."

"Good. Can we go home?"

Buffy leaned into Spike while he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

Once they were all back at the house, Spike took off again without anyone realizing he had departed. Buffy was well looked after, she didn't need an extra body bumbling around her. She healed quickly and would be back to herself in no time. Besides, he was a man, or a vampire on a mission. He knew he wouldn't be gone for very long.

Giles instantly went into research mode once Buffy was deposited onto the couch and the girls messed about her.

"I'm fine, really, girls. Please, just sit down before I pass out again. It will soon pass. So tell me what went down. I remember fighting three of those ugly buggers...oh, god, I'm talking like Spike now. What happened after I hit the, may I just say, very solid and very hard headstone? Owie. " Buffy rubbed the tender area on her head.

Willow and Dawn sat down across from Buffy and went into detail about Spike, the brave protector, embellishing on every fact. Xander sat close by, shaking his head and grumbling as the girls made Spike into a superhero. Anya was playing along with them. He noticed Buffy's face become flustered. Why was that? Was she embarrassed or...No he really didn't want to think those thoughts about Buffy and Sp...Xander couldn't even say the two names in the same sentence together. He was going to offer Spike to move into his apartment again and do it very soon.

About an hour later, Buffy was back to herself. She had disappeared upstairs for a bit and had come back down carrying a large department store bag, sitting it on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. The girls had gathered some snacks and had decided to watch a movie for relaxation. Halfway through it, Buffy sat up quickly on the edge of the couch, scanning the room.

"What's up, Buff?" Dawn noticed the tension in her back.

"Has anyone seen Spike? He's been gone for, like forever. Did he say anything about going to sleep?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, but I'll go check."

She made her way to the basement, but he wasn't there. When she stepped back into the kitchen, he was coming in the back door.

"Hey, where ya been?"

Before he answered, Buffy ran into the kitchen, a panicked look on her face. She almost collided with Spike and he noticed tears forming in her wild eyes.

Spike grabbed onto her forearms. "Whoa, slayer, Buffy. Love, what's wrong?"

"Ahh, Spike. I didn't hear...I mean I didn't see...Where were you? I was worr...I mean..." And the floodgates opened up as she stood in front of him shaking uncontrollably.

"Buffy?" he was exasperated. "Buffy, tell me what's wrong."

Dawn had walked over to comfort her not knowing what was going on either.

"I don't know really. I had this feeling, a heavy, dark feeling. It had something to do with you. I was...worried...you were gone...that something may have happened...Where did you go?"

"Just to Willy's, luv, that's it. Nothing or nowhere else. Had some personal business to take care of. Didn't want you to have to come along. Just to let you know, your bounty hunter has been taken care of. No worries, luv. None at all."

"OK. Umm, I've got something to give to you. For helping tonight and taking good care of me and the others, for protecting me." The tears she previously shed were now drying on her face.

"You know you don't have to give me things. Just knowing you and the bit are safe and sound is enough for me."

"You're getting to be such a softie." Buffy smiled and punched him gently on the arm. He winced and grabbed the spot she hit, eyebrows creasing.

"I know. Bugger it all."

The three wandered into the living room where the other four were still sitting. Buffy grabbed the store bag and brought it to him. In front of all watching eyes, she handed it to him. He didn't know what to do, he felt a little embarrassed.

"Go on," Buffy prodded.

Spike opened up the bag and pulled out a very old and worn black duster.

"You kept this old thing? I thought for sure you would have tossed it". He looked it over with disfavor and sighed. "Would you like it? It once belonged to a slayer, I think it only fitting you take it."

"No, it's yours. You keep it."

"Thanks, Buffy. Honestly, luv, don't think anything of this but...it's not me anymore, it's not who I am. Don't feel right wearing it seeing how I came about it."

"Then you do whatever you want with it." She actually understood what he was trying to say as she watched him walk over to the weapons chest, pull out a good size knife and shred the duster into strips. When he was finished, he let out a long sigh. Buffy met his gaze and gave him a reassuring look before walking away.

Giles had been oblivious to the whole scene. He stood up quickly, a look of excitement spread across his features as he yelled out, "Aha!"

Buffy looked at him rather puzzled. "Giles?"

"I think I have found something. Something extraordinary. Something about vampires and slayers. Something about the two of you."

TBC


	16. Prophetic Realities

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Giles looked up and noticed everyone was staring at him, wide-eyed and waiting.

"Ok, Giles you're giving me the wiggins. Spit it out already." Buffy calmly said though her insides were twitching.

Spike realized Buffy had grabbed a hold of his shirt sleeve and held on tightly, her knuckles turning white. 'She must be really nervous or really scared', he thought.

"Buffy, this is astounding. Incredulous even. Maybe you should sit down."

"Giles, you're scaring me now. Just tell us, what did you find?."

Giles took off his glasses, but didn't start cleaning them, which in a way was a good sign.

"Well, I've been going over a few things this past week. The Thoroughgood Manual for one. He was a seer in ancient times, and he wrote about many possible prophecies. Not too different from Nostradamus."

Everyone shook their heads up and down once he compared the two seers.

"Just recently, I discovered a bit of interesting information. A former Watcher, Gustaf Kreiger, had ascertained some notable documents of which he wasn't supposed to have possession of. He accomplished decrypting the notes and writing it down in another language, I believe it was in Cherokee. A mate sent me the English version a few weeks back."

"Giles, please, I love you but get to the point." Buffy huffed a bit.

"Well, yes. Apparently Higher Members of the Council know that slayers, all slayers dna contain minute traces of a rare molecule. And even though vampires are unliving, they carry the same molecule. These findings resulted in the affirmation that slayers and vampires are linked genetically. The first slayer was born from a male vampire and a human female."

Buffy released a breath that she had been holding and Spike ended up sitting down, a little nervous of what else he was going to be told.

"Ok, I think I can handle that info," Buffy sighed. "What else you got?"

"There's no question that you and Spike were destined to have met and remain, um, on friendly terms. At first I thought it might be Angel it was referring to, because we already know he plays a vital part in the big apocalypse; he will become human."

Spike cringed. Lucky wanker.

Giles looked right at Spike. "I always thought you had a higher purpose, William."

"Bloody hell, he's calling me by my given name. Give it to me straight, Watcher." Spike ground out.

"Since you have a soul now, you are connected to the slayer mentally and apparently physically. That may be because you have shared more intimate, uh, moments with each other. It's almost a telepathic line though I don't think you can speak to each other telepathically...yet. There's more to the two of you than meets the eye. You both are very much alike in spirit, share a lot of the same traits, personalities are close. Probably why you argue constantly, but understand each other so well. Together, the two of you flow smoothly together when slaying, always knowing where the other is or what the other is about to do. Fit together like two separate pieces of a puzzle. I believe, Spike, you will also be a vital part in the coming apocalypse. I will research more. If you have questions, don't hesitate to come and ask me. I'll try my best to look them up."

Both Buffy and Spike turned and looked at one another. Spike cocked his head to the side, trying to read her. She looked surprised, amazed even, possibly fearful? He felt the same. So they were supposed to be a team. They were connected. A moment of giddiness trickled through him. Could mean something more...maybe.

Not too long after Giles' revelations, Spike wandered into the kitchen and noticed Buffy standing near the back door, peering out into the darkness. She was holding herself and he wasn't sure how to approach her.

"What's on your mind, Slayer?" Damn, he should have called her by her name instead of her title. Sounded so cold and callous that way. She wouldn't turn around.

"You mean you can't tell me?" Her reply was cutting.

"Well, I can probably guess. Amazement, disbelief, confusion, fear...why you?...why me in fact of the matter?"

She had turned to look at him while he spoke, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"You know me so much better than I even know myself. I realize some things now. I've always understood the reason why I've been brought back here, back to the living both times, or three if you count almost dying from the gunshot wound. I have a purpose to fulfill, I've known that for a while. I also know why I went to you when I was brought back from heaven. It was a pull, like a magnetic pull. I felt safety in your presence. Didn't have to talk, didn't have to do anything, just be in your company and I felt safe and sheltered." Her voice softened. "I know I was wrong, starting the thing between us. We could have had something much more meaningful if I hadn't screwed..."

"Buffy, luv," Spike whispered, reaching out to place his hand along her cheek. She leaned into it, closing her eyes, a tear escaping. "I don't regret any of it. I love you so much and wouldn't trade the time we had together for nothing. Not even for this blasted soul I got."

Buffy reached out to him, leaning forward, head lowered, til her forehead rested on his chest, hands splayed across him next to her face. He enveloped her in a tender, loving embrace and she began to sob. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. It was a mutual understanding that they would be there for each other til the other perished or til the end of time.

Buffy's sobs came harder and Spike worriedly held on, stroking her hair gently.

"Breathe, Buffy. Everything has a purpose and all will be well. Now's probably not a good time to tell you that I'm leaving."

Buffy's head whipped up, her face wet and eyes burning a hole in him. She hissed.

"What?!"

"Just to my own place, moving out. Not very far away, I promise. Willy owes me one so he offered me his extra apartment near the bar. I help him out, he helps me. I think it will be better this way, us apart, since we're "connected" to each other. I want to be with you, and I hope you want to be with me."

"I do, just not..."

"I know, just not now. But eventually, right? If we take it slow?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, eventually and slow, I like. Just...give me a little bit more time, not much mind you. I'll let you know when I'm ready, I promise.

Another month passed by, the research still going strong. The coming apocalypse was drawing closer though none of them knew when it would hit exactly. Giles had come across tidbits of information that was helpful but the best of all lay hidden in a very ancient text he had "taken" when no one was looking. He wanted to read it aloud to the gang so he had them gather around the table at the Magic Box one evening.

"I wanted you all to hear this bit of information I have recently found. It reads, 'The battle to end all battles will be nigh and the chosen one, the one who bears the mark of the last slayer, will lead the world to triumph. The two named protectors will follow her way into battle, the Gaelic child to the left hand of the chosen one, the Saxon child to the right. The dark essences they carry will be overshadowed by the light within them. Both immortals will perish at the hands of the hellbeast, only to be born to the world again through their previous lives, to become and remain mortal.' I have deduced that the named protectors are Angel and...Spike. Angel's given name was Liam, an Irish form of William and the name William means 'to protect'." Giles slowly raised his eyes from the text and looked over at them all stopping his wandering gaze on Spike.

Spike shot up out of his seat as if everything hit him all at once and caused the chair he was sitting on to fall back with a loud smack. All heads turned in his direction. He released a breath, sounding a bit shaky, as he walked away from the table and the stares. Buffy glanced back at Giles and he shrugged his shoulders slowly, not knowing what to do or say. Buffy stood just as Spike turned back around to face them, running a trembling hand through his hair. He straightened up and stared at Buffy.

"Well, whatta ya know? I don't know...what to say really. Which, yes, I know is highly unusual for me."

"Are you going to be ok?" Buffy started to walk to him. She slipped her hand into his, not caring that everyone was now watching them.

"Yeah, it's just a lot of information to have to soak up. A little shaky right now, but it'll pass. I'll deal."

He headed to the back of the store, into the training room that was still set up with equipment. Buffy heard him mumble before he made it to the door.

"Bloody hell."

TBC


	17. Pleasant Surprises

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

February came into California bringing a cold wind like they'd never felt before. It didn't seem to faze the demon population as they continued to wreak havoc on a not so sunny Sunnydale. Kept the Scooby gang and the slayer on their toes, constantly. Didn't mean they never had time for one another. The month of love had its icy grip on all of the subsequent couples in the gang. Xander and Anya were actually dating again, promising each other not to rush into anything life altering.

Willow had met a fellow witch. Actually, the wiccans had run into one another, both trying to help a lost little girl when she was cornered by a nasty demon. Megan was a tiny sprite, but had a lot of magical powers up her sleeve. The two spent a lot of time together and she slowly became one of the gang.

Spike still pursued Buffy, but never overdoing it and never pushing her. He stood by, waiting patiently, enjoying the time he spent with her, fighting alongside her, talking with her, and playing with her. (Playing in the general sense of the teasing and the joking type of play.) He was becoming frustrated though, for as long as they'd been with one another since he came back with the soul, he had not even kissed her. Sure there was the touching, the hugging, the nuzzling and the hand holding. A guy, or a vampire, can only hold out for so long though and it was wearing on him. He vowed that he would wait though, and wait he did.

On one particularly frigid and damp night, the group set out to locate a cliff dwelling demon or possibly a nest of them. There had been a few attacks around the pier which had left one human dead and another maimed. The description the injured person had given them clearly matched the cliff demon they found in their research materials.

By the time they reached their destination, the light drizzle had everyone soaked to the bone. Buffy thought they all looked like they just went swimming in very icy water but then she caught herself staring at Spike, who out of all of them looked quite nice all soaking wet. The freezing drizzle didn't seem to bother him one bit.

It didn't take long for the monsters they were tracking to come out and play. Only two of them, that was of the good, but they were massive in size. Hopefully that made them slower. Nope, was wrong on that account. The largest one zipped over towards Xander, Giles and the girls, while Buffy and Spike took the smaller of the two. The two warriors thrashed the demon, weakening it but Buffy noticed the others were not fairing as well. Even the witches' magic had no effect on it whatsoever. She asked Spike if he could handle finishing the demon they were fighting and he waved his affirmation to her.

Buffy launched her attack but was surprised as she found herself in as much trouble as the others when she realized her body did not respond well when in was nearly frozen. The demon had pulled a large, pointed, wooden jousting stick out of nowhere and he used it to probe and push the humans into a huddled mass and edging them closer to the cliff's drop-off. Xander peered over and tried to calmly announce that they were in deep; the cliff was at least 25 foot up from a rocky bottom.

Out of nowhere, a bleached blonde blur zipped by them, taking the very large demon with him. He seemed to have a good grip on it when the stupid thing lurched around trying to dust Spike with its weapon. The sudden movement caused both of them to topple over the steep edge. There were gasps and outcries as both the demon and the vampire yelled out their final warrior cry. Buffy dropped to her knees, sobbing. Xander was the only one brave enough to look over and he saw the demon but not the vampire.

"Do you think the demon dusted him before he hit the ground?" Dawn sobbed hysterically.

After a while, they all stood in a group huddle, facing the cliff that looked out over the ocean, paying their last respects for a brave warrior who fought to the very end. Every one of them was crying and even Xander had a sniffle or two.

"What's all this moaning and groaning bout here? You're all blubbering like someone died."

Dawn swiftly ran and threw herself into the very muddy arms of the vampire as the rest of the gang, sans Buffy, quickly shuffled over to him as well. He received slaps on the back, neck squeezes, arm rubs, hugs, and even a hair tousle.

"Well, if I knew how much concern you all would have for my undead life, I would have gotten myself dusted a long time ago." The whole group laughed along with the vampire.

Buffy stood rooted in the same spot, watching the festive homecoming, arms crossed in front of her, no expression at all on her face. Finally they noticed she was not joining in and they stepped away from Spike. He walked towards her slowly and stopped a few paces from where she remained rooted.

"You're killing me here, Slayer." he said sheepishly.

"That's my job, get used to it," she ground out.

He spread his arms out to her but she turned her head away and he noticed, in spite of the rain, tears were running down her face.

"Buffy, I survived the fall off the platform a few years back, a fall like this wouldn't do me in. Besides I grabbed onto a ledge on my way down. Had to walk around it til I found some good climbing rocks to make my way up. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

She came at him, fists flying blindly, thumping his chest hard yet weakening with every hit. Her sobbing was wild and uncontrolled.

"Don't you ever die on me, ever like that again. Or else I'll...I'll stake you good and proper, you hear?"

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her but she quickly pulled away from him, staring deeply into his bright blue eyes. She rushed at him again, this time sliding her hands behind his head and pulling him into a deep, searing kiss that made time stand still. The gang, after a second or two of complete astonishment, turned away and began conversing between each other. The kiss lasted forever and when they slowly pulled back from one another, leaning foreheads together, Spike chuckled softly.

"Do I get this treatment after every time I supposedly die? Cause if I do..."

Buffy whacked him hard on the arm. "Don't joke about it, please."

"Alright, luv. No more jokes about death. I promise. Kiss on it?"

She glared at him even as they resumed the smoochies until both clearly felt the presence of someone standing close by, someone who was clearing his throat and making a general nuisance of himself.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the kissage-fest, but we're wet, sore, tired and hungry and we wanna go home." Xander stood there shivering next to them.

"Harris, you whine. Has anyone ever told you that?" Spike was perturbed that the grand moment had been interrupted.

"Everyday of my life." He grinned even while his teeth were chattering and cold rain ran down in streams.

"Well, then, you got your quota in for the day. Let's go home then."

XoX

The following Saturday, Buffy's house was buzzing. Everyone was there, enjoying the festivities that were brought about by the Summers' women. They all knew why they were there celebrating, that is all except for Spike. Dawn had secretly gone behind Spike's back and found out when his, or rather William's original birthdate was; February 25. It was the 23rd but this was the only night that everyone was free to come over and celebrate his special day.

It was odd when Buffy and Dawn took him by the arms and led him to the chair in the center of the room. One by one they took turns and executed their very own speeches to him filled with praises and good wishes. Buffy swore he was blushing if vampire's could blush. When everyone was finished, Buffy presented him with a very large wrapped box. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What's this then?" he stared at the colorfully papered box.

"Happy Birthday, Spike." "Yeah, happy birthday." "Cheers." "Best wishes." They all chimed in.

"Birthday?" he mumbled as he slowly started in on the wrapping paper. Without warning, he began to rip through it, throwing the lid off in one felled swoop. He picked the item up and stood, the other half of the box sliding down to the floor.

"For once, he's speechless," Xander joked. They all chuckled.

"I...I don't know what **to** say."

"Try it on," Dawn tried to contain her excitement as Spike slipped on the luxurious leather coat that every single scooby member had chipped in and bought for him. It wasn't anything like his duster, but he could get very attached to it, he thought. He looked at the gazing party goers and smiled while running his hands over the smooth material.

"Thanks. Really, you shouldn't have but thanks."

Later, while everyone mingled with each other, Buffy noticed Spike walk out the back door. She excused herself and went in search of him, finding him only at the edge of the porch, sitting. She sat next to him trying to get a feel of his emotions. Was he crying?

"Spike, are you alright? Are you upset?"

He turned and looked at her, blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He reached up and laid his hand along her cheek.

"Happy. Just happy for the first time in a long time.

TBC


	18. Betrayal

A/N: Originally posted back in August last year, this was my very first fanfic that I have decided to revise and repost under the same title. Remember, this was written before the season 7 actually started using spoilers from various sites.

So I would love to hear what you think of this new and improved. I'd love to hear your comments and know it will help me continue with the sequel. Thanks by the way to all of you who have read and reviewed.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Time seemed to pass by quickly. It was spring in California and the Scoobs were still patrolling every night. New and different species of demons came and went; the hellmouth seemed to be actively pulling them into town, but the slayer was always there on her toes, prepared to deal with whatever came her way.

Spike, since he had moved into his own place, seemed to be drifting away from her and the others for some reason. She wasn't sure why or the reason behind his solitude. She visited him one day at his apartment and he seemed irritated that she came by.

"Spike, is there something wrong? You don't seem to be your usual self lately. Have I done something to make you mad, or someone else, one of the scoobies maybe?"

"No, I'm fine, just going through some things right now. Nothing to worry yourself about, nothing at all."

She walked up to him, placing her hand on his cheek gently but he pulled away slightly, he wouldn't even look at her. In fact he wore a pained expression on his face. She knew something was bothering him, but why wouldn't he tell her?

"Spike," she whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Spike grabbed her forearms, and squeezed them.

"Buffy," he hissed. He loosened his grip, his head falling forward, touching hers.

"God, I love you so much." He let go of her and turned quickly. "Leave me, please. Just too much right now."

"But I don't want to leave."

"You have to, before...something...bad..."

"Spike, please." He looked over his shoulder at her and saw her eyes well up with tears just as his own did. She heard glass breaking and noticed blood dripping onto the floor at his feet.

"Please, go, Buffy. I'll be fine, luv and I will let you know when things are better. Just let me deal with this on my own."

She left without saying another word and he fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically.

"Bloody hell, just shut up," he screamed to no one in particular.

XoX

She moped around day in and day out, but wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Dawn was getting worried about her big sister and asked Buffy where Spike was and why they didn't see him as much. Buffy would just shrug and leave it at that. Dawn didn't want to push, at least not just yet.

Giles thought that maybe Spike was dealing with the harsh reality of the upcoming apocalypse and what was supposed to happen. To become human after 125 years or so of being a vampire would be a rough transition. He proffered to Buffy an idea; let him struggle with the demon he was fighting. Soon, he would be back to a semblance of normality. If Spike told her he would seek her out when things were better with him, Giles was sure he would do just that. He could tell Buffy missed him desperately, though. Giles couldn't help with that. He could just try to take her mind off of it.

The following night, the gang went out to patrol and met Spike half way through the cemetery. He smiled and seemed jovial enough, like nothing had even happened with him the past month.

"What is this Spike? You don't call, you don't write. I thought maybe you dropped us like a bad date and left town for good," Xander piped in, jokingly.

"Had some personal issues to deal with. Didn't want to hassle you with my problems. Kept my distance because of it...Hey Buffy, how are you, luv?"

"I'm fine, and you seem to be doing fairly well." She was cold towards him. It didn't surprise him in the least. He thought she would be frigid what with their last meeting.

"Better, yeah. Thanks for your concern and I'm sorry if you got hurt. I just...didn't want you around to get hurt again. You understand, I hope?"

"Just wish you would have let me know some things. I could have..."

"No, you couldn't have, let's just leave it at that, luv. Hey bit. You look so grown up anymore." He had changed the subject quickly and Buffy noticed. She turned away to patrol as Spike and Dawn followed.

Spike had to woo his girl back, which he knew he probably would have had to do anyway, but Buffy was a softie when it came to Spike now and it didn't take too long for her to welcome him back to her open arms, and snuggles, and kisses and all the other mushy stuff that always went on between the two of them.

They trained on a daily basis. Buffy had missed the sparring with Spike; they always had fun, teasing each other and seeing who could get the upper hand by pinning the other down, trying new moves and bettering others. Dawn always liked watching them train to get pointers and learn some new tricks. At least she liked watching up until they got too playful.

Today, they were at the Magic Box, sparring in the training room. Spike was in his jeans and t-shirt, shoeless and sockless, Buffy in her normal workout attire. The two had been going at it for 45 minutes with Dawn standing in the doorway taking mental notes. Spike was smirking at the slayer, Buffy grinning at the vampire, giving him a come-hither look.

"Come on, baby, let's see whatcha got," she drawled out seductively. Spike placed the tip of his tongue under the top of his front teeth, momentarily causing her knees to go weak.

"All right...baby!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned away from the doorway.

"Giles, they're doing it again. Make 'em stop."

Spike chuckled evilly and lunged towards his girl. She feinted but he countered the feint. That surprised her and as he grabbed for her leg to knock her off balance, she swiftly jabbed her elbow into his chest, knocking him flat on his back. She stepped over him but before she pinned him down, he grabbed her feet and flipped her backwards off-balanced, himself springing forward and straddling her, pinning her arms above her head.

"Gothcha, slayer. My point."

"Don't think so...vampire." She snuck a leg up and flung him over her head, ending up on top.

"My point. We're even."

"Even." He growled and sat up quickly, holding her arms behind her. She surprisingly wasn't reluctant as he trailed kisses across her jaw line and down her neck tasting the sweat from their frisky play. She leaned into him causing them to fall back down on the mat in a moment of heated passion. Dawn walked in a few minutes later, standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I swear I will go get the hose. I will."

Buffy and Spike broke the passionate kiss and turned to look at Dawn, both smiling at the teenager.

"Why you two can't keep from tearing each other's clothes off when you're sparring with each other."

Spike looked back at Buffy. "We're dancing. Always have been. Clothes are optional."

"Whatever, why don't you just get a room. Geesh. Did you get it out of your system? Cause I want to train, just with Buffy. I don't want to train with Spike until he cools down. Eww, that's just gross."

Spike chuckled at the young girl as Buffy got off of him and grabbed her towel and bottle of water. Spike scooted back on the mat to watch his two favorite girls train.

XoX

Buffy and Spike were growing so much closer everyday. When slaying together, they flowed around one another, complimenting each other. He constantly told her he loved her in different ways, in different places, and telling her he would give her all the time in the world to voice her feelings about him. The passion that burned and engulfed them needed to be doused soon before one of them blew a gasket. They were having a hard time keeping hands to themselves and deemed it unsafe to be in a room together for too long lest one or the other advanced the kissing and fondling into a naked bout of wrestling. He made it known to her though that he wanted to know how she felt before proceeding any further.

Buffy was on the verge of being the one to advance it along. She planned on making her decision known to him soon as well as voicing her true feelings. The day she decided to tell him, they had got caught up in a moment of kissing. A few minutes into it, Spike grabbed his head, Buffy realizing he was in deep pain. She knew he had not hurt her, couldn't be the chip, so what was the problem?

"Spike, what's wrong?"

"Don't know. Hurts. Bad."

She began to rub his temples but he threw his arms up pushing her hands away forcefully.

"Stop," he hissed. "Let's just go get the others, go patrol."

He turned and walked out of the room, not once looking at her.

"Alright," she mumbled, a little worried of his outburst.

Patrolling went smoothly, nothing too nasty that they had to deal with. Buffy noticed Spike was like a killing machine butting in and striking demons down even if someone else was fighting it. She felt concern wash over her.

When they were finished and ready to head home, Buffy took Spike by the hand and pulled him away from the others.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, better. Sorry 'bout all that, luv."

"Will you come home with me tonight? I'd really like for you to stay with me. Got something I want to tell you."

Spike looked lovingly at her. "Oh you do, do you? I've got something to do, but leave your window open and I'll come by as soon as I'm finished."

"Can do. I'll see you later...baby."

"Ooh, there she goes with those pet names again." He smirked at her. "I'll see you later, luv." He pulled her to him and kissed her roughly.

"Oh, yeah, but not much later."

"Not much," he growled seductively as he reluctantly walked away.

Ten minutes later, Spike stood in the dark and dank school basement running his hand along the familiar wall. Suddenly, he grabbed his head, shutting his eyes tightly and wincing, doubled over in severe pain. He fell to his knees and as quickly as it started, the pain subsided. He looked around the room, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Everything is going to your plan, Master. Soon, very soon," he said huskily.

TBC


	19. A Means to An End

A/N: I just wanted to take the time and thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. I myself am kind of proud of this story, being my first fanfic to ever write. Big, big thankyous to Rachel, astp, skyz, wolf116, reviewer 131, Kate, LoveablePoptart and Tiger, spikeslittledevil, scruffy 66, s.e.s666. You are all wonderful.

Disclaimer: Joss is the evil mastermind of Buffy and its characters so they don't belong to me.

XXoXX

Hours passed by and still there was no Spike crawling through her bedroom window. 'Where in the hell could he be? He so better not be getting into any trouble. What if...no stop it' she thought to herself. She was so angry but decided she was not going to get out and search for him. He was a big boy, could take care of himself. She fumed. Fine, she would just go to sleep. If she could just get to sleep. An hour later, her body succumbed to the drowsiness but it was a fitful, restless slumber.

She woke early, dressed quickly, rushed downstairs and headed out to look for a certain blonde vampire. Buffy had a key to Spike's apartment and she was a determined woman. The anger welled up so bad her hand holding the key was shaking and she had a hard time getting it in the keyhole. Finally. She threw the door open and it banged against a chair that sat behind it.

"Ok, where is she, where's the ho...oh," she stopped suddenly.

Spike, holding his stomach, carefully pulled himself forward off the overstuffed chair.

"Buffy," he moaned, his knuckles white as he gripped the arm of the chair, most definitely in pain. He was bruised and looked badly beaten

"Oh...oh, god, Spike." Buffy ran over to him, falling to her knees in front of the chair. "What happened? Don't move. Let me look you over."

Spike reclined back into the chair, eye swollen shut, cuts apparent on his bare chest, lip busted and swollen as well. He hadn't looked this bad since Glory had laid into him. She was sure there was much more to him that was hurt. She poked and prodded as gently as she could. A few broken ribs, but no other major bones seemed broken yet it looked like he had fought back by his bloodied knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" She ran her fingers through his mussed hair; it seemed to be the only place not bleeding or bruised.

"Fine, for having the bleeding crap beat out of me. Have a headache."

"Do you think you can make it back to the house later this evening? I can fix you up there better."

"Without fainting from the pain? Sure, I'm the Big Bad. Ok, I'm the sorta bad sometimes, the other just sounds tougher. You'll have to help. Sure you want to take care of me again?" he smirked at her.

"I know I do. Let me at least wrap your ribs. I'll call Giles and he can bring the car by at sundown."

XoX

It took them a while to make it down the stairs. Giles rushed to help Buffy with Spike once they made it to the car. Back at the house, they both set about doctoring him up. Once done, they let him rest on the couch as Giles and Buffy moved to the kitchen.

"What happened to him, Buffy?"

"Not sure, I asked but he never said anything about it other than he got the crap beat out of him. I let him sleep all day after taking care of his ribs. Maybe he'll tell us more later."

No one was around when Spike woke a few hours later. He managed to sit up, feeling dizzy and very sore. Slowly he pulled himself off the couch and dragged his beaten body to the kitchen. Giles was sitting on a stool, sipping his tea and reading out of his notes.

"I need to talk to you," Spike ground out between clenched teeth. "I think we've got a problem. I think I've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"The chip. Something's wrong with it. It's been going off when I'm not even doing anything, almost like it's malfunctioning or what, I don't know. I didn't want to tell Buffy, but it's been going on for over a month now. The reason why I stayed away so much. I was scared, am scared, Giles. I was afraid I would hurt someone, someone I care about. The pain was driving me to anger, I felt so out of control. Do you know anyone, someone who can check it out?"

"Maybe, I will have to check around. When does it go off?"

"A lot when I'm around Buffy, or even think about her. Don't take this the wrong way, please don't take it the wrong way. It's almost like two different people inside my head. The one, me, loving her, doing anything for her, wanting nothing but to be with her. The other...wanting to...", Spike looked up at Giles, eyes full of pain and sadness, "...to kill her."

"Spike, do you think your demon is fighting a battle with your soul again?"

"No, I don't think this is part of me, Giles. It's foreign, like someone or something getting inside my head. Every time that happens, the chip goes off. And I've been missing time. I'll wake up somewhere else not knowing how I got there and hours have passed by."

"I wonder if it is because of the chip, something is locking in on it, able to manipulate it, therefore manipulate your brain waves, your thoughts, your actions," he mused outloud. "Under any other circumstances, I wouldn't be suggesting this, but maybe it is time to get it taken out. I think you've traveled this far on the road to redemption, your soul, your humanity will keep you in line still. It will totally be your decision."

"I believe I'm strong enough to hold up but I don't think Buffy would be too fond of the idea you're posing."

"She won't have to know. At least not until after the procedure of course. If you happen to turn back to your old ways, you understand she has the right to..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stake me good and proper. I know the drill, believe me."

"I'll make some calls, see what I can come up with."

XoX

By the end of the week, Spike had healed comparably close to normal. He had been having the headaches still and Giles noticed it **was** whenever Buffy was close by. Giles had reached a friend of his, a neurologist, who specialized in the demon field. The initial meeting with him was the following day and Giles planned to take him. The Dr. would be able to tell if the chip could be extracted safely and harmlessly.

That night, after sunset, Spike headed back to his place. Said he needed some quiet time. Giles understood he needed the time for contemplating the turn of events, whether he was strong enough, brave enough, whatever to go through with the operation. He had come to depend on the implanted chip, sometimes it was his security blanket. He realized eventually it would come down to this. He was ready for it, at least he thought he was. He needed to spend some quality time alone, though.

The four occupants of the Summers' home had all turned in around 11 that night. An hour later, pounding on the front door sent all of them in a frenzy down the stairs. Buffy, holding a very sharp sword in her hand, opened the door quickly expecting the worse. Spike pushed in, breathing rather hard and fast.

"Spike, something's wrong." Buffy walked up to him but he turned away and headed to her weapons chest.

"Something bad is going down. At the school. Need to grab some weapons. Get there as soon as possible."

"Let me get dressed and I will come with you." She rushed upstairs and was down in record flat.

"Giles, call the others and then follow. I might need back up." Buffy and Spike flew out the door and down the street towards the school.

Once there, it seemed to Buffy it was eerily quiet. If something was going on, they were either very well hidden or they had taken off. Spike walked behind her the whole time not saying a word. They ended up in the basement, the exact same place where so many months ago Spike was holed up while dealing with his new soul.

"Spike, there's nothing or nobody here. Spike?" Buffy turned but Spike was no longer behind her.

The ground started to tremble and Buffy grabbed onto a desk to keep her balance. After facing forward again, there, standing a few feet from her was Spike. He didn't look right, something was off.

"Slayer, you are easily fooled. You may be strong in body, but you are weak in mind. You have allowed this vampire, this demon to possess your heart, but he is as weak as you. Full of humanity and love. You have turned him against his wicked ways. He will forever now be useless to the evil kingdom."

Buffy was feeling a tinge of fear creep up her spine. The voice coming from Spike was not his, the eyes were not his. Whatever this was that was using Spike, taking over his body, his mind was definitely not her Spike.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Come closer and I will show you."

Buffy reluctantly walked over to Spike, making sure she was far enough away. Spike's head dropped then suddenly he took a large gasp of air.

"Buffy, get out of here," he hissed. He bent over in pain but when he straightened up, he was no longer himself again.

"I am older than time itself. I was here before, ruled over everyone and everything, and I will do it again. You, little girl are in my way."

The floor began to tremble again, this time splitting a crooked seam next to her, steam rising up from the opening, tendrils sneaking out and grabbing Buffy by the ankles and the wrists. Giles and the gang rushed in just at that very moment.

"Buffyyyyy," Dawn screamed.

As she was pulled into the hellmouth, Spike was sent flying through the air, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled up into a kneeling position, shaking his head, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Oh, god, Buffy, Buffy. What have I done?"

The End

A/N2: Please watch for the continuation to follow soon. The sequel titled "In The End A Beginning"


End file.
